Something is different: The four Pawa
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Zane is back and he and Pixal are very happy, but after an incident the two are turned human, they end up seeing each other more as brother and sister and Lloyd starts to gain new emotions for the now human Pixal. Zane will gain new emotions as well for someone ells. What antics and adventures will they get up to? Especially when the serpentine return for four strange weapons.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**There is no magic in this. And Wu's father did not make Ninjago. No dragons. Julien was given nanites in him to help keep him alive. And the green ninja scroll wasn't a prophesy but something Misako made it showing who the green ninja might be by genetics. Garmadon was only affected by the venom, nothing else, and the stone warrior where robots too. The snakes did not help them during rebooted and Pythor was the one messing with the system. And the powers came from and explosion of the golden peeks. **

**Imagine this in anime form. Kai and Nya have amber eyes. Wu and Garmadon have Hazel. Lloyd has green. Jay has blue. Cole has grey. Zane has Icy blue. Borg has Black.**

**Something is different**

**Zane's POV**

As I was downloading into my new form something happened, something I do not understand as strange bright light enveloped me and Pixal. It felt as if something fell on me and seeped into me all the way to my core, my heart. Suddenly I came off the factory line and I gasped for air. How strange, I did not need to breath and yet I felt as if I was suffocating, why?

I looked in front of me and there was Pixal lying on the floor. I gasped as I came to her asking "Pixal are you okay." As I shook her I saw she was different. Her skin was not white but pale, similar to my own, her hair no longer dark gray but white and real not metal.

Then I noticed it, something was different. I had thought I would be a nindroid once more, but instead I felt off. I no longer felt metallic but soft? Pixal was the same. I felt my chest go up and down and my heart? Well where it was supposed to be was something that kept pumping, wait was that not what a human heart was supposed to be like? I saw Pixal's chest moving as well. I grabbed her wrist and felt a pulse.

I took a step forward but landed on my hands and knees. My hands fell to the cold metal floor and it shocked me. Never had I ever felt so cold. And I am the ice ninja. Pixals eyes suddenly flutters, they were human eyes, still shocking green though and said "Zane, what has happened?" "I do not know Pixal."

I looked at my reflection in the control panels surface as did Pixal, she gasped slightly at her new form, and most likely saw what I saw. Something was different, my face was the same, so was my body structure but as I looked into my eyes I could see what the change was. I was human. So too was Pixal.

I fell to the floor at that, the change hitting me like, well one of Cole's punches. I felt the moister of tears roll down my eyes. I smiled as I remembered my father telling me of God and then and there I accept Jesus into my heart. I told Pixal as well and she too accepted Jesus. I then began to get up, it was a tiring effort, my new body week from this transformation, but I persisted. Pixal tried as well feeling very week as well. But I helped her as we go up together and leaned on each other for support.

Pixal asked "Zane what should we do?" I replied with "We needed to find a place to get accustomed to our new forms." Suddnely my stomach grumbled, and added "Some food would be a good idea. It seems I am quite hungry, my body needs fuel." Suddenly Pixal grabbed her own stomach as it grumbled and I said "As well as yours." She nodded as we began to struggled forward as she aid "We can go to the cafeteria, there is enough sustenance there for the boht of us." I nodded as we continued to walk.

I then added "We also need a way to contact the others. We will need their help and even though it has not been too long since my supposed death, perhaps a weak, I have missed them dearly." Pixal nodded in understanding as she said "We have all missed Zane." I smiled down at her gratefully, but as I did, the feeling I once held for her felt different.

No longer did my energy source spark when I saw her, maybe because I had a heart now, but my heart did not speed up as I have heard it does when in love. No a new feeling for Pixal has arisen and not one of romantic feelings. But one of, that was it, familial. I saw her as family. But how did my feelings change so suddenly.

Her green eyes met my icy blue and her face seemed to become sorrowful as she said "I, this does not compute. I thought I loved you but, why is it different now? I do not understand." I then told her "I do not know why it changed Pixel, but I do see you as family."

She looked up with a slight smile as she said "As do I Zane. But why?" I thought about this for some time and then realize it "My energy source. Perhaps when we were robots we saw each other romantically because we were the only ones of our kind. But know we seem to share it as a sort of bloodline. I believe my father's DNA may be in it as well. So the DNA has now became part of our basic coding if you will."

Pixal then said "Then that would make us biological family." She seemed to smile at this, she had never had anyone but Cyrus as sort of family since he built her but now I understood what it was we saw each other as and I said "You are my sister." She smiled as she said "And you are my brother." The change might of bean sudden but we accepted this fact and we were happy about it.

Suddenly our stomachs reminded us of our situation and we laughed once we had finished laughing we noticed that we had made it to the cafeteria of Borg towers; no one would be here since the building was closed down, though I was not sure for what purpose. Pixal seemed to notice this and aid "They are at your funeral."

"My, funeral?" I said shocked, was I gone that long. It was as if she read my mind and said "About a weak Zane, like you thought. They are trying to honor you." I nodded but said "But I need no honor. Just my family." As we made it to the cafeteria we sat back down and took steady breaths.

It would certainly take a while to get used to these forms. I finely managed to calm myself as did Pixal and we got back up and headed to the kitchen behind the cafeterias lunch line. That is when we found the fridge, I was glad for my stomach gave another growl.

I opened the fridge and began to consume what my body needed, Pixal was hesitant at first but I showed her what was good and how to eat it and she fallowed my example. Though we had an incident with her almost choking on a stick of butter that she had popped into her mouth.

**No POV**

The ninja walked into Borg towers, tired and sad after the funeral. Cole said "I now Nya already asked this, but what now?" Lloyd said "I don't know. We've never been in a situation like this." Garmadon put a hand to Lloyd shoulder saying "It will be alright son."

Suddenly they heard a growl. They turned to the source of the noise, it being Kai as another growl erupted "Uh sorry." Nya then said "Kai you haven't been eating have you?" Kai sighed saying "Sorry it's….." Jay said "We know Kai we know."

They all nodded at this but another growl came and Kai sighed saying "Well I know what I'm going to do. I'm getting something to eat." Borg then said "There's a fridge in the kitchen behind the lunch line of the cafeteria."

Kai nodded saying "Thanks Mr. Borg." "You can all just call me Cyrus." Kai nodded at this as he began to head towards the cafeteria.

Kai felt down, he had been eating but very little. The loss of one of his brothers took a big toll on him but he knew that he didn't die in vain, but it still didn't make the loss any easier on them. They had all taken the loss differently.

Nya had locked herself away not wanting anyone to see her cry till he forced himself into her room. He helped her cope and she helped him. Jay had been a bit quite lately and had cried a bit as well.

Cole, well he was trying to stay strong. He had tried making a couple of corny jokes to lift the mood since Jay was too upset. That only just upset everyone, especially Jay. Lloyd had spent his time being comforted by his father.

Garmadon hadn't really known Zane that well, but he felt sad like the rest of them. Sensei Wu, well he stayed in his room and drank tea, consulting himself with whatever wisdom he could remember.

Kai himself had just lost his appetite and made himself feel better by trying to comfort his sister. He had finely reached the fridge, it was pretty big, there must of bean allot of employees here before.

Kai then smiled, he remembered one time back in the old monastery "_he had gotten up for midnight snack and to his surprise and shock he found the fridge empty of food and instead found Zane in a lotus position eating a sandwich and saying 'I'm sorry I have consumed the last of the deli meat, cheese?'"_

He chuckled to himself at the memory. Zane may of bean a little weird but it was what made him special. Suddenly his stomach reminded him of his need for food and he grabbed the handle of the fridge to open it. As he opened it thought his amber eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing.

Zane was in a lotus position eating a sandwich at the bottom part of the fridge and a girl with black hair and green eyes at the top. They noticed Kai had opened the door. Zane smiled, a twinkle in his icy blue eyes and said "Hello brother. Cheese?" Kai thought 'It's official. I've gone mental.' He was in complete shock as he said "Zane is that you?"

"Yes that is my name." "No I mean are you really there…..?" Pixal asked "Why would he ask that if he can see you?" Kai's head shot up at that and said "Pixal?" "Yes that is my name."

Zane raised brow saying "How could I be here if I was not here?" Kai didn't know how to answer that. He thought he was still hallucinating. Then he heard Jay say "Come on Cole you said you owed me one." "That doesn't mean it has to be me staying away from Nya."

The blue and black ninja where entering the kitchen, they had decided they were hungry too but on the way Jay had seen Cole looking at Nya and began to remind him of the time he saved him in space.

As the two came up they found Kai looking at them a bit shocked and in the fridge was "Zane!" the two screamed jay then added and "And some girl." The white ninja waved to them and Kai said "You see him too. Good I'm not mental!" Jay and Cole were in a state of shock at the moment not able to do a thing. Pixal then said "Actually I am Pixal." This made their mouths drop.

Zane smiled lightly and shook his head at this and said "Hello brothers. It is good to see you all once more." Jay was the first to react "Zane!" he rushed over and tackled hugged him saying "You're alive! But we saw you blow up into little itty bitty pieces how did you survive? Oh who cares your back, oh man we missed you….."

Cole then came up saying "What motor mouth is trying to say is. Welcome back buddy. But um what exactly are you doing in the fridge? With Pixel, right?" She nodded as Zane then said "I was hungry." Pixal then said "As was I."

They all laughed at this and Kai said "That's our Zane alright. And he's even got Pixal doing things his way." Cole then said "Now get out of the fridge frosty and tell us how you're still alive? And um Pixal aren't you cold." She replied with "Strangely I am not."

Zane smiled as he nodded but as he got up he tripped almost falling to the floor but Jay and Kai caught him Jay said "Wo there buddy." Kai asked "You okay Zane?" Zane looked up at them and said "I almost forgot that I am not used to this new form." They looked confused at that as Jay said "You mean you upgraded yourself?" Pixal almost fell as well but Cole caught her saying "Did Pixal get upgraded as well?"

Zane shook his head and Kai asked "Then what do you mean by a new form?" Zane then sighed as he said "I should tell you all what has accord from the beginning. You see I somehow was able to download my processer and power source into the system. For about a week I struggled to find a way to gain control of the factory line to rebuild myself. But once I did I was able to contact Pixal to the factory line, but something happened I saw a strange light it and it seep into me, strait to my power source."

Pixal then said "I felt the same way as I stood there, but I think the light source came from a container that fell off the shelf of the factory. Hitting us both."

Jay asked "What hit you two? It didn't' mess up your power source did it?" Zane shrugged saying "I am uncertain, as for my power source, it was tampered with as I felt it seep into it. But continued. When the light faded I found something was different about myself. Something that has made me quite happy."

Cole asked confused as he put Pixal down "Happy. What do you mean?" Kai then said "Yeah what changed Zane?" Zane looked up at them his eyes a bit watery as he said "Brother I have become human." They all looked shocked at him. He then looked to Pixal and said "As has Pixal." Their mouths dropped at this.

The ninja didn't waste time, they took Zane and Pixal up to the one hundredth floor. Wu looked to them saying "Boy's there you are…." Suddenly he stopped talking as he saw two extra people with them "Zane?" Zane nodded his head slightly saying "Hello Sensei."

Lloyd then shouted "Your alive!" everyone came up excited to see their thought to be lost friend alive. Nya then asked "But how? We saw you, you were….." Jay then said "I already asked and you won't believe it." Lloyd noticed Pixal and thought 'She's pretty, but who is she.' And asked "So who's she?"

Borg gasped saying "Pixal?" She nodded as she said "Good day mister Borg." Tears sprung form the older man's eyes at this. Lloyds jaw dropped but covered his face as he felt his face heat up for some reason. Most likely embarrassment.

Zane then explained to them what he told the others and they were all shocked, especially at hearing that he was human. Then he and Pixal explained about their power source and the dna of his father, and how their feelings had changed for each other. Garmadon was the one to ask "But what was it that affected them?" Borg then said "Get them into my medical room and we'll find out." They nodded at this and headed straight there.

Zane was lying on his back as he was being scanned over, Pixal on a similar bed next to him getting a similar treatment. It reminded him of how Pixal had scanned him the first time they met. Once done Borg said "Okay Zane, Pixal, you two can get up now." They nodded as they got up and Kia helped Zane, while Lloyd helped Pixal join the others at the monitors as Cyrus looked over the information.

The man looked like he was concentrating as he said "Hmm good, good, wait what is that….Hu, no it can't be." Jay gasped saying "What is it, are they okay? Don't leave us again buddy!" he cried as he hugged Zane.

Borg then said "No, no, it's nothing fatal. You see I found traces of a chemical in Zane's system. A piece of radioactive lava from the golden peeks to be exact." Wu gasped saying "How did you get such a thing." Borg said "Let's just say in a successful business well let you hire different types of people. I wanted to look at the radioactive lava to see if I could find cures for diseases but I only kept getting failures. Wait a minute."

Borg looked through his monitors once more and said "I should have known." Garmadon then said "What is it?" Borg then said "I tried disposing some of my failures yesterday, I have a specific drain for that. It seems though that one of the pipes broke and seeped into the factory line. I should have used a stronger material, for one of the claws that were used to build Zane's new form hit it and well you can all guess what happened next."

Zane then spoke "I apologize for destroying your pipe Mr. Borg." Borg then said "No don't apologize Zane it was an accident. I am just glad you and Pixal are not hurt or damaged from the chemicals. Though it seems you two have a new life to get used to. By the way I looked at your theory and your correct, you and Pixla are indeed now siblings."

Zane then said "It is okay Mr. Borg I am excited and happy to learn how to handle this new life." Pixal then said "As am I." Kai then said "And we'll be there to help you two out." "Yeah!" the others cheered as they hi fived. Wu smiled as he said "Now I believe it is my turn to ask this question. What should we do next my students? You are all probably tired after your adventure and we will need time to help Zane and Pixal adjust to their knew forms."

Cole said "Going back to the school is out of the question. We can't handle taking care of all those kids and helping Zane out." Wu then said "I believe Darreth does not mind the job of taking over for a while longer. Any other suggestions?" Garmadon then said "You could all stay at the monastery. It is peaceful and is the right type of environment for Zane and Pixal to learn how to control their knew bodies."

Wu said "I believe that would be a good idea. And the rest of you?" Nya then said "It would be good to have a break for a while." Kai then said "And with the whole no weapons thing it should be peaceful." Cole then said "Hopefully it will be safe now that Pythors gone and his crazy robots."

Jay then exclaimed "Alright a little down time sweet." Lloyd then said "This could be like old times, like when we all stayed in the bounty." They all agreed at this and began to plan leaving. They would all be taking their vehicles and leaving them in the woods, Cyrus would stay in the city wanting to keep his promise of helping the people find balance with technology and nature but he be there to visit and be on call to help out with Pixal's development.

As they left Zane had to ride with Jay since they didn't know about his motor skills just yet, so Lloyd got to try it out with Pixal as his companion.

They entered the monastery and were greeted by the kids again. The ninja laughed and played with them for a while. During this Zane and Pixal were sitting on the ground, observing this, still a bit too week to do anything too active.

Suddenly Misako came out and ran towards her husband and son hugging them and saying "You're safe." Misako then noticed Zane and said a bit shocked "Zane you're alive? I was told you were…." Garmadon then said "I'll explain it to you."

Lloyd then came up to her and said "Hey mom it's good to see you." "Oh my little boy. I'm so pruod of you." She hugged him as the family of three went into the monastery to catch up with each other. But before they left Lloyd took a glance at Pixal who gave him a very light peached lipped colored smiled. He smiled a little goofily at that to turned around to join his family.

Zane smiled lightly at the family, but then frowned thinking 'I miss you father.' The ninja were still playing with the kids and Nya was looking at Jay and Cole still not able to decide on who to pick. Pixal was thinking of why Lloyd had looked at her and why her heart suddenly fluttered when he smiled back. Wu was the only one to notice his down cast face and Came up saying "He would be proud of you as well Zane."

Zane looked to Wu saying "Thank you Sensei. I know he would. I did what he built me fore. I just wish…." Wu put a hand to his shoulder saying "I know." Wu then brought his hand down and helped his student up.

Zane leaned on his Sensei as Zane grabbed Pixal's hand and she leaned on him as the helped each other into the monastery. The others saw this and went to go help as Nya kept the kids entertained.

As they came in they found a room with four bed and Wu said "Garmadon and I spoke on the way here. You all shall be sharing this room. Nya and Pixla shall share a room down the hall and mine will be just across." Kai then said "What about Lloyd?" "His parents have made him his own room here, close to theirs."

Cole said "Figures." Jay then said "His parents do own the place." They each then selected their own bed. Zane sighed slightly as he was sat down. It had been a long day for him and it was still not over. He looked to see Nya had come over to Pixal who looked a bit shyly at the door and took the girl over to their own room. He smiled happy to see his new sister getting along with Nya. Who also felt like a sister to him as well.

His mind then wondered to what he should learn to do first, there was much he probably had to relearn. Hopefully he would learn quickly. He did not like having to depend on others for basic functions. He saw his brothers testing out their beds and just lying about trying to get used to their temporary home.

Zane looked over his memories, he tried to remember what was the first thing new humans learned but as he did he found his mind going back to the day he was turned on. The first thing he was taught was how to walk and look at himself in a mirror.

He had made up his mind then; he was going to learn how to walk more easily. Suddenly he began to stand and started walking, step by step slowly. The others looked shocked. Kai said "Zane what are you doing."

"I am practicing to walk. I am still unsteady and feel it is something I must learn to quickly balance myslef in order to be self-dependent." Jay then said "Shouldn't you rest; you've had a big day." "I will rest once I have completed my task." Cole then said "Let him be guys, in fact I think we should help him." Kai said "How?"

Jay said "We could take him to the course tomorrow." Kai said "I don't think Garmadon has a course here, remember no weapons." Cole then said "Then we'll make one outside the monastery. It may be peaceful now but being a ninja you never know."

They nodded at this as they all got up and each took a stance at a different section of the room calling to Zane and instructing him which way to go or how to better walk.

With Nya and Pixal, the two were setting up their room, Nya helping Pixal on what she would need and such. She said "Okay Pixal any questions?" Pixal nodded as she said "I do have one question."

Nya nodded as she paid close attention to the ex-android who asked "For some reason I felt very strange when Lloyd smiled at me. Is it similar to what Zane and I felt for one another before our change?"

Nya's eyes widened but smiled as she said "Oh yes Pixal of course it is." "Then what must I do now. Zane was the one who would initiate most of the actions when we were droids. But now I am uncertain of what I must do with these, _new feeling_." Nya chuckled as she said "Well first I have to tell you a couple of things on the human body." Nya gave Pixal a certain _talk._


	2. Chapter 2

Nya was staring at the shocked Pixal and said "Are you okay I didn't mean to shock you." Pixal shook her head saying "No I am fine, it was simply allot of information to take in all in one day." "Yeah I guess being turned human and finding that the guy you liked is more like your brother now and then this can be a lot."

Pixal nodded as she struggled to get up. Nya went to help her and said "What are you doing? You should rest. Pixel said "I rested plenty on our flight here, for now I wish to learn how to walk properly." Nya smile at Pixal's determination and nodded as she said "I understand, you want to be self-sufficient."

"Yes that is the correct word. I wish to be self-sufficient and I also do not wish to be a burden." Nya shook her head saying "You're not a burden Pixal, your family." Pixal smiled at that, Mr. Borg was somewhat like family to her but she had never truly bean in one. Nya then said "Now let's get started."

And so walking practice began for her. As the practice though Pixal said "You still have not answered my question of what I should do with these new feelings for Lloyd." Nya smiled saying "Right now I think he's just as confused. So let him figure it out and maybe in time he'll make the first move." Pixal nodded at this as they continued their practice.

Meanwhile Zane had finely gotten his footing and was able to walk much better than before and on his own. But the task did wear him out and he was soon back on his bed resting his tired legs. Jay said "Not as easy as it seems hu?" Zane replied with "No it is not. In fact it is much harder than I had ever thought." he smiled lightly as his brothers chuckled.

Wu and Garmadon with Lloyd came in at that moment. Wu said "I'm glad to see you are all doing well. Zane how are you faring with the change." Zane smiled saying "Quite well Sensei. I have learned to walk on my own." Garmadon said "That's good to hear. You need to be self-sufficient."

Zane nodded as he said "I do wonder though if I can still manage spinjitseu." Wu said "Once your body has adjusted to the change you may try." Zane nodded at that but an idea came to him and said "Sensei may Pixal try as well. When she had half of my energy source we were able to accomplish spinjitsue together. And she still has that other half within her."

Wu and Garmadon looked at each other a bit shocked and also a bit weary. But soon they nodded to each other and Wu said "She may try." The two older men left leaving Lloyd ther who said "You guys see that?" Cole then said "You mean how they looked like they didn't want us to know something." Jay then said "I think we all saw that."

Kai then said "Probably none of our business. So what should we do now?" Cole said "I think today we have to get Zane used to being human." Kai nodded saying "I think Nya may already be doing with that Pixal." At the mention of the ice ninja's new sister Lloyd blushed slightly but shook it off quickly, sadly it wasn't fast enough as Jay said "Oh ho ho, someone embarrassed."

Lloyd then said "What are you talking about?" Jay then said "I'm talking about how your face got as red as Kai's suite. What was up with that?" Lloyd rubbed the back of his head "Can I tell you guys something, and don't laughed." Cole then said "Sorry not promises kid. But what's up? You can ask us anything you know."

Lloyd sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck saying "I think I like Pixal." They all looked shocked at this. Zane had a very confused look on his face, Lloyd caught it and aid "If you don't'want me near her I understand Zane…." Zane interrupted with "I have no trouble if you like Pixal Lloyd. I only see her as a sibling now. But I am uncertain how your feelings came about."

Lloyd shrugged saying "I have no idea, it just happened. I didn't even know it was her when I saw her. And I started feeling weird." Kai then said "Okay I think this is something you should ask your parents about?" Lloyd looked irritated as he said "No way I already had them give me _the talk_ once thank you very much." Zane raised a brow saying "What is _the talk_?"

The guys looked shocked at this and Jay said "Seriously you don't know what that means." Zane shook his head at that and Cole said "Hey give him a break he lived in a forest most of his life and since he was a robot I don't think his dad would of told him about those kinds of things." Zane raised a brow saying "What kind of things?" They all sighed ay this as Kai said "Okay Zane this is how it goes." And so that's how Zane got the talk.

Misako was off to go check on the girls when she heard a thud in the boys room, this shocked her and she rushed up to the door, opening it as she said "What happened?" Lloyd looked to his mom as she looked confused at the unconscious Zane on the floor. Lloyd the said "Um apparently Zane never had _the talk_ with his dad."

Misako sighed as she said "Get him on to the bed while I check to make sure he doesn't have a concussion or in shock for all we know." The guys nodded as Kia and Cole put him on his bed and Misako ordered Jay and Lloyd to bring her somethings. As they did this they came to the kitchen where Wu and Garmadon where.

Wu asked "Jay what are you doing?" Garmadon then asked "Lloyd did something happen, why are you getting the medical kit?" Jay respond with "It turned out Zane never had the talk so Kai and the rest of use tried explaining it to him and he ended up fainting and so Misako ordered us to get some stuff to make sure he's okay."

The two older men looked on in shock as the two younger men left. Garmaodn then said "Maybe you should have told him." Wu then said "It is a bit late now don't you think brother." "Yes but won't Zane need a guide to this new life. Cyrus could help but he be better at helping Pixal. Being that he built her. And Misako and Nya are capable enough to help her as well. "

Wu then asked "What are you suggesting brother?" he raised a brow a bit confused, yet slightly understanding. Garamond then said "I'm saying you never had the chance to make a family of your own Wu. Take that chance now. I know how much your students mean to you. And you have always been closes to Zane. You did a great job with Lloyd for me, but now with no one around to help Zane. I think you just might be the parent he may need."

Wu seemed a bit shocked at this, his head lowered as he began to think saying "I will need time to think this over brother." Garmadon then said "Don't' take too long brother. We already saw what kind of damage his brothers trying to raise him could do."

'Crash!' "Jay watch where you're going?" Lloyd's voice rang through the halls. "Sorry I didn't' see that pot there!" the two older men sighed at this and Garmadon said "See what I mean?" Wu only nodded as he continued to think about his brother's suggestion.

During this Pixal and Nya continued their walking practice till Pixal had to sit on her bed. Nya then said "You did good. You seem to be developing very quickly. I wonder how long it will take till you're totally self-sufficient?" Pixal then said "I could call mister Borg for some assistance on that matter, since he did take scans of us not long after you all found us."

Nya nodded and waited to see if Pixal would ask for her phone or something but instead the girl had some sort of far off look in her eyes, and then she blinked saying "Oh I have almost forgotten I am no longer a droid and there for cannot call without needing a self-phone."

Nya held back her chuckles but shook her head good naturally as she brought out her phone and said "Here use mine." "Thank you, but um could you possibly show me how it works" Nya said confused "I thought you be used to this kind of technology."

"I am actually used to more advanced technological devices." Nya nodded, her phone was a flip phone and Pixal had lived at a very high tech place and understood she didn't mean offense to her cell phone use. She showed her how to use it and they soon got the information they needed.

Zane awoke a bit groggy and said "What happened?" Jay then said "You don't remember?" Zane thought for a while and then his eyes widened as he nodded. They guys chuckled at this but Cole patted his back saying "Ah don't sweat it, had to be allot after everything you just went through today." Misako then said "Next time you boys should let Wu or Garmadon explain things like this to him." They nodded as they saw her go and Kai said "So what now?"

Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door. They looked confused as Lloyd went up and opened the door, it was Pixal. "Pixal um hi what are you doing here?" She said "I came to inform Zane about some information that I inquired Mister Borg about. It seems that our bodies are developing quickly to catch up to our physical age. So by tomorrow we should be able to be completely self-sufficient."

Zane smiled saying "That is good to hear, and then we both will be able to see if we can do spinjitsue." Pixal looked confused at this as they explained to her and she nodded. Pixal smiled making Lloyd blushed slightly as she turned around and was about to head back to her room but he said "Wait a minute um Pixal can I ask you something?" the guys held in their snickers as Lloyd stumbled on what he wanted to say.

Pixal turned and asked "What is it you wish to ask me?" Lloyd gulped slightly as he said "Um I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow." She looked confused as she asked "Hang out?" Lloyd then said "It means to spend time together. Just you and me?" Pixal was a bit confused by this but then saw the redness in his face and smiled saying "Yes I would like to _hang out_ with you tomorrow Lloyd. Is there a particular activity you would like to do together?"

He smiled saying "Well there's this town nearby where we can find allot of fun stuff to do. I'll tell you what they have and you can choose." Pixal was confused as she said "You wish for me to choose?" Lloyd then said "Well you probably didn't' get to do much of the things you wanted working all the time so I thought you would like to do things you probably never got to do before."

Pixal thought about this for a moment and said "Thank you Lloyd, yes that would be something I would like to do." Lloyd then said "Great um, how about tomorrow at two we leave." She nodded and said "That will be, _lovely_, I shall see you tomorrow." and so she walked off as Lloyd got a goofy face as he watched her walk off. Once gone he heard laughing and snickering behind him.

He turned with a glare as he heard Jay said "Ah the runts all flustered." Kai then said "It feels like yesterday you were saying you thought girls had cooties." Cole then said "And that you wanted to keep them away from your tree house." The guys laughed as Zane smile and he said "That is true. Strange how your opinion has changed with age." Lloyd rolled his eyes saying "Yeah yeah yeah, very funny."

Zane then got up and said "Though I do warn you Lloyd if Pixal is harmed in any way I will not hesitate to put you in a block of solid cie." His icy blue eyes glared daggers at him as the others looked shocked and Lloyd gulped nodding. Kai then said "Wo, big brother side taking over already I see."

Zane shook his head saying "I apologize I just do not wish to see Pixal hurt, she is what is left of a family member to me, and I…." Kai held his shoulder saying "We get it buddy. I was the same with Nya when Jay first started asking about her." Jay looked down sadly as Cole looked away mad.

Pixal returned to her room and said "Nya may I barrow some of your clothing. I have an outing with Lloyd tomorrow but I think my attire is not fitting for a casual _hanging out_." Nay gasped saying "You have a date with Lloyd, well that was fast." Pixal looked confused saying "He did not call it a date." Nya then aid "But that's what it is, when a guy asks a girl to gout out by themselves it's a date. Did he ask for anyone else to go with you?"

"No he specifically asked for only the two of us to hang out." "Then that is a date. Here I'll help you pick out an outfit and tell you all you need to know. Rule number one. The guy pays for everything." As Nya continued her lessons Pixal took in what she said, but she still felt somewhat uneasy. Maybe talking to a more experienced person would help ease her mind. So right there she decided that tomorrow she would ask Misako for advice, little did she know what that would cause.

That night as everyone was asleep. Pixal was having a horrible dream, the image of Zane being destroyed after freezing Pythor and the armor harassing her mind. She then yelled "Zane!" Nya woke up saying "Pixal are you okay?" No sooner that she asked that a knock came at the door. Nya said "Who's' there?"

"It's Zane. I sensed Pixal was in distress. Is everything alright?" Pixal yelled "Zane!" And rushed to the door, she flung it open and hugged him saying "Oh Zane I dreamed about, about…" she sobbed into him and he held her as he said "It is okay, I am fine pixel." "Promise you won't leave me."

Zane nodded saying "I promise sister." Pixal calmed herself from her fright and her crying but she fell back asleep in Zane's arms, before she fell he caught her and carried her to her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight little sister." And went and closed the door. Nya smiled at the sight, Zane had finely found a new family member in a way and he did a great job as a big brother.

Memories of her time as a child and Kai treating her like that came to her mind, back when she was only a little girl and Kai a very stubborn child. She chuckled as she went back to sleep with those sweet memories.

Wu had caught sight of the situation, he had heard the shout and was going to see what hade accord, then he saw Zane take care of the situation, before the boy came out he retreated so as not to be spotted and saw Zane return to his own room. Wu smiled at the maturity of the ice ninja and thought 'He's a good boy.'

He walked back to his room and looked at several pictures of his family. He came to one with his father, himself, his brother and many other people, ninja actually. He came to the picture of one in white and frowned sadly as he said "I know not what has happened to you my friend, nor how it is someone who was once a nindroid inherited your powers. Probably from the power source absorbing your genetics. But I do wish to help your descendent. If that is what he can be called. The girl already has a family in a way and the boy has been accepted by his brothers. But I know he longs for more and maybe I have not been doing what I should have long ago, not just for him but for myself."

He turned a page to one of just himself with his father and brother and even his mother. He smiled at the family, back when they were so young. Then he turned to the one of Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd, just when the boy was born. He sighed and said "Perhaps it is time I let myself be happy as well." and so he closed the book and lay down, knowing what he would do the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day as the ninja where at the course . Zane took a deep breath as he began to go through it, he made it almost half way through when he was thrown off by a dummy. "Oooh!" the guys said in sympathy as Cole came up to help him and said "Nice try buddy but I guess after the change you have to wait a bit before you're back to top form."

Zane shook his head saying "I suppose." suddenly Pixal came out asking "What is going on?" he replied with "I was trying to get through the course, I almost finished but it appears I still need more practice. Would you like to try now? With half of my power source in you, you most likely have the ability to do spinjitsue as well."

Pixal nodded as he said "I am curious to know of this as well. I will try." And so she took a stance prepared to take on the course. She ran off and came to the planks, she did a pretty good job at jumping over them but her foot caught on one and she fell. Zane and Lloyd rushed to her, helping her sit up as Lloyd asked "Are you okay?" She nodded and said "I am undamaged. But I was not able to complete the course."

Zane then said "It takes time to complete the course sisters. Why do you not go inside and wash off your wounds." She nodded and headed back in.

When she came in she found Misako and asked "Misako may I trouble you with some questions?" Misako then said "It's no trouble at all. What is it you wanted to ask?" Pixal then explained how Lloyd had asked her out and asked "Nya has explained to me the rituals of dating but I am still a bit uncertain of something's and hoped to ask you for advice since you have most likely had more experience."

Misako chuckled, she had wondered when her son would start getting interested in girls. She smiled as she said "A bit maybe. So where are you two off two?" "To a nearby town, he wants me to choose the activities." Misako nodded and said "Well what do you want to know that Nya hasn't told you yet?"

She seemed to blush lightly as she looked down a bit confused and said "How do you know if they are the one, how can you tell if they are truly the one?" Misako then said "It's hard to say, you just know. We all find these things out but we all find them in our own way." Pixal nodded at this when suddenly Nya walked in saying "Pixal there you are. Come one we have to get you ready for your date."

Pixal nodded as she left with Nya saying "Pardon me." And left. Misako only smiled as the girls left and decided to go talk with her son, she wanted to make sure he remembered what she taught him about treating a lady. On the way she saw Garmadon and Wu and her husband asked "Where are you going dear?" she replied with "To talk to our son about his date." "Date, when did this happen?"

Wu looked a bit shocked at this but Misako said "Last night apparently. He asked Pixal out." Wu chuckle and said "That explained the blushing." Garmadon sighed saying "Better talk to him." "I was just about to do the same thing." Wu added "I think I'll join you. This ought to be interesting." And so the three walked out to the training course where the ninja where still training.

Misako said "Lloyd why didn't you tell me you were going on a date?" "What, I was going to tell you later, who told you?" "Pixal asked me for some advice. Now come here you're a mess, oh we should do something about your hair" she brushed his hair aside as he whined "Mom…" and then she said "And there are some things me and your father wanted to talk to you about."

"No, no dad pleas." Garmadon then said "listen to your mother son. Besides I have to talk to you as well." "Noooo!" Lloyd yelled as his parents dragged him off. Wu chuckled at this and was going to fallow when he heard the chuckling behind him. He looked to his students and said "I suppose he already told you what might happen."

They nodded at this. Wu then said "I see you all are practicing." Jay then said "Really we're just watching Zane. He's trying to get his spinjitsu back." Zane nodded saying "We do not know when something might accord and it is best to be prepared." Wu smiled saying "Wise decision. So what else will you all be doing today?"

Cole then said "I was kind of thinking we all go into town as well. But we should go in our civilian clothing, you know just try to have one normal day." Kai then said "If that's even possible for us." Jay shrugged saying "Hey who knows it could happen." Nya then said as she suddenly outside "That sound like a great idea." Kai said "When did you get here?"

"I've lived with you guys for a while, don't you think I pick up a few tricks?" Wu then said "Will you be joining them as well Nya." She nodded saying "I could use a day out." Jay then said "Hey Nya there's this restaurant in town and I was….." Cole then said "Forget the restaurant, there's a great movie coming out….." "Hey I'm talking here." "You're always talking, give someone else a chance." "Okay that's it!" and so the two started wrestling.

Nya sighed angrily as she walked back in. Kai shook his head at the two fighting as well as Wu, the situation reminding him too well on one he was in long ago. Zane looked worried about the situation but was unsure of what to do, he was going to go forward and talk to them but Kai stopped him by raising an arm and saying "Save your breath, they need to figure this out on their own."

Zane looked down sadly knowing that that was true but still felt upset about his friends fighting. Wu saw this as he put a hand to his shoulder and said "What are you hoping to do out in the town Zane." The white ninja smiled saying "I was hoping to go to the park. I heard they have a very nice garden section." Kai rolled his eyes and said "You have fun there. Me, I'm checking out the videogame store." Wu looked to Zane, he wanted to say more but was unsure of what he should say.

Zane had already lost his father, but had gained a sister. Would he easily accept another family member or would he think he was trying to replace his father. Lloyd suddenly rushed out saying "Okay I'm ready see you guys later." Kai then said "Hold it there Lloyd, we're going to." "What." Zane then said "We wish to go out and explore the town as well."

Lloyd sighed but said "Alright but hurry I don't' want to waist the day." The two nodded at this as Kai went up to the two fighting and said "Knock it off we gotta get ready if we want to leave." The two glared at each other momentarily but fallowed Kai as they went to get ready.

It didn't take long for them to get dressed in their civilian clothes. As they came out, they were actually going in a van since they didn't want to attract any attention, mostly from any crazy fan girls. The guys waited outside for the girls. Kai saying "What's taking them." Cole then said "Well Lloyd and Pixal are going on their first date. Maybe she wants to look good for him."

They guys chuckled at this as Lloyd blushed with embarrassment and anger. Suddenly a voice said "Is that not one of the steps of a first date?" they looked up to find Pixal and Nya and they were all shocked. Nya was wearing her regular outfit so it was Pixal they were all shocked at.

She was wearing a purple strapless shirt with a red sash around her waist, purple slacks, and purple flats as well with a red gem on them. Zane was the first to get out of his shock as he went up to her, giving her a hug and said "You look lovely sister." Pixal smiled saying "Thank you Zane. Nya helped me create this outfit." Nya replied with "All in a day's work."

Pixal then stepped forward and said "Do you find my attire appealing Lloyd?" Lloyd closed his mouth before a fly could get in and said "You look gorgeous." Pixal smiled slightly with a slight blush saying "And you are quite handsome in your own attire." Lloyd's brain was still a bit in shock so he really didn't think when he said "Yeah my mom helped me out, no wait what I meant to say was…" Jay then said "Ah the runts all red."

The guys chuckled at that but Pixal then said "It is okay Lloyd I figured Misako would want to help you chose your clothing for your first date. She helped me as well when she had time." Lloyd blushed at the thought of his mom helping his date get ready. And what she said about him looking handsome was true. He was wearing a gold button up shirt and a green leather jacket with some gold designs and a pair of dark blue jeans.

He brought out a small cube and put it on the ground as it turned into his one wheeled motor cycle, Nya had made it as a surprise for him before he had gone on his journey with his father to get away from Pythor, and said "So want a ride?"

Pixal nodded as the two got on, Pixal held on to his waist and leaned in so as not to get hit by the wind. Lloyds smiled lightly at this and revved up the engine. Zane the said "Be cautions Lloyd remember what I have told you." Lloyd nodded and aid "I will. See you guys later." And so they were off. The three older people where at the steps of the monastery seeing the sight.

Misako looked a bit teary eyed as she said "He's grown up so fast." Garmadon nodded saying "I know." Misako at this time decided to go in and the two older men saw the ninja and Nya get into the van and drive off.

Once they were out of sight Garmadon said "So have you given any thought to what we discussed yesterday?" Wu nodded saying "Much actually." Garmadon turned to him and said "And?" Wu looked to him and said "Will you be there to help me brother?" Garmadon smiled satisfied with this and said "Always brother, always." The two smiled as they walked into the monitory discussing their plan.


	4. Chapter 4

The team had finely made it to the town, Lloyd and Pixal had passed them by long before and were probably already going around the town. As they parked outside the town and got down heading to the small streets Cole said "So you think Lloyd will do okay?" Kai smiled cheekily "As long as he doesn't run into any of his fan girls."

Jay laughed at this saying "Yeah I don't think Pixal would appreciate that very much." Zane frowned slightly saying "You do not believe they might try to hurt her." Nya then said "Cut it out you guys. No Zane don't worry. And even if they do Pixal can take care of herself." Zane nodded and responded with "Thank you Nya and also thank you for helping Pixal on the matter of dating. I have never experienced it myself so I would have had no knowledge on how to help her."

Nay smiled saying "Don't' worry about it. I thought you wouldn't so I did what I could." Suddenly Jay said "So Nya, want to go to that restaurant?" But Cole pushed him away saying "What about a movie that's better." Jay then jumped on Cole saying "Stay away from her!" the two started fighting and some of the towns people looked at what was happening in confusion while others cheered on "Fight, fight!"

Kai frowned annoyed as did Nya and Kai said "I'm off to the video game store." Nya then said "Mind if I come with you I think there's an electronics shop on the way." Kai shrugged his shoulders and two started to walk off.

Zane was left alone watching his brothers fight, he sighed wanting to stop them but remembered Kai's advice about them needing to solve this problem on their own. So he walked off to the park he had heard about. Once there he smiled at the sight, it was a lovely place with many flowers. People walked about enjoying their day as some butterflies flew about. As he walked on closer to some denser foliage a yellow butterfly landed on his nose and he said "Hello little one."

The butterfly fluttered slightly and then flew off, someone had seen the show and chuckled lightly. Zane looked up confused at the sound but suddenly he heard a screech. He looked up and smiled saying "My friend." As the falcon came down and landed on his arm and rubbed its head against Zane's face who smiled as he closed his eyes saying "I have missed you as well."

Suddenly he heard a gasp and looked up to hear someone say "How did you do that?" his icy blue eyes widened suddenly at what he saw. A girl with large curios brown eyes stared back at him. Her hair was in a low pony tail that reached mid back. She was standing at a black metal fence where white hanging roses covered half her figure. She was in a one strapped pastel yellow shirt with a black cat in the middle, blue short jeans with a black studded belt, and black sneakers.

As he stared at her he felt a bit strange, his heart felt a flutter and his face felt a bit warm. The girl noticed his slight change in color and giggled, not used to such a reaction from anyone. She said "So how did you get that bird to land on your arm? And what type is it, I can't tell if it's a falcon or hawk?" Zane suddenly smiled as he said "It is a falcon. And he is my friend, that is why he lands on me."

She smiled as she said "Can I see him?" he nodded as she came closer and looked at the bird, a large smile on her face as she examined the creature. As she came closer the falcon spread it wings and flapped a bit but settled down quickly, the girl gasped as she said "He's so pretty. But I didn't think falcons could be pets." Zane then said confused "He is not my pet, he is my family." She looked confused at first but thought 'Well pets are family.'

And asked "How did you get him?" Zane looked sadly as he said "My father made him for me." She looked confused at this asking "Made him? What do you mean?" Zane suddenly remembered this girl didn't know his origins so she would not know about the falcon. So he opened the falcons panel making the girl ask as she said "Wo! What, what, a robot, how?"

Zane then said "He built it of course." "How did he make him so life like?" Zane shrugged saying "I have a bit of trouble knowing that as well." The girl then said "Must be a skilled inventor to be able to do that." Zane looked down sadly once more and "He was." When he said that she said "What do you mean, oh I'm so sorry you mean he's…..?" "It is okay. You did not know." He looked up smiling slightly at her.

The falcon screeched and began to dance. The girl screamed and chuckled at the sight. Zane smiled at the sound of her laughter but and said "He seems to like you. I have never seen him act like this with anyone but myself." "You think?" he nodded and said "I never introduced Myself. My name is Zane, what is yours."

The girl looked shocked saying "Nona, but wait, Zane? You mean like the robot that blew up a week ago." Zane's eyes widened at that, how was he supposed to explain that. The girl looked confused at his shock and got worried saying "Sorry I didn't mean to insult you it just crossed my mind and…." "No do not apologize. You see, sigh, I am that robot." The girl looked shocked and then said "Okay please explain, cause this is weird?" Zane then began to explain what happened.

With Lloyd and Pixal the two had come to a small restaurant ordering some burger and fries. Pixal looked a bit confused at the food and said "How do I eat this." "Didn't you learn to eat already?" "Yes but I have learned that there are certain and proper ways to eat certain meals. Since this is a meat substance do I not require a fork and knife?"

Lloyd's smiled saying "Nah, you just use your hands, watch." He showed her how to pick up a burger and bit into it. Once he swallowed he said "See now you try." She nodded as he did as well and smiled saying "I think I like burgers." her moth was full and Lloyd chuckled as her cheeks were puffed out.

Pixal felt a flush as she swallowed saying "I apologize I forgot that talking with one's mouth full is insulting." Lloyd then said while rubbing the back of his head "It's okay you didn't know. Anyway um, do you like anything?" she looked a bit confused saying "Could you be more specific in your question?"

Lloyd blushed slightly saying "Oh right um. I mean do you have any hobbies or interested in any books and movie?" Pixal thought for a moment and said "Would computers be a hobby." Lloyd nodded saying "Yeah. I bet you learned allot about them with Cyrus hu?" Pixal nodded saying "Yes I did learn much from him. Well mostly he downloaded much into me. It's a bit complicated." "Yeah I bet it is, going from robot to human I mean. And having to relearn everything differently."

She nodded saying "Yes it was at firs.t I had even forgotten I no longer had an internal communicator, but Nya let me use her phone." Lloyd chuckled lightly saying "Yeah I guess that could be confusing. What else?" Pixal thought for a moment and said "I am a bit interested in star fare." "Wo, really. You don't seem like the type."

Pixal smiled lightly saying "Mister Borg is actually quite a fan and has gotten much of his inspiration from it. I suppose since I was around it so much I find it comforting in a way." Lloyd smiled at that as he said "So who's your favorite character?" The two talked about this for a while that is until someone yelled "Aaah! It the green ninja!" several shrieks of fan girls filled the restaurant and outside. L

loyd then said "Oh no not them again. Come one." He grabbed Pixal's hand and they rushed off. Pixal felt her face heat up at Lloyd holding her hand and asked as she ran "Lloyd what is happening?" As he ran he said "Their called fan girls I'll explain on the way." He brought out his cube once more and made it into his one wheel bike to help him and Pixal escape the mob of rabid fan girls.

Nona's eyes were huge in shock. Zane looked worried slightly as he said "Are you okay I did not wish to shock you I…" she held her hand up saying "No it's just not something you hear every day is all."

Zane then said "I suppose." Zane started turning away making Nona confused as she said "Hey where are you going?" He replied with "I was just leaving; you seemed distressed in knowing I was once a robot and I…" "Hey wait no yes maybe well, ugh, look yes it's a bit distressing it's allot to take in. But things happen for a reason. And if you survive and are human well then you are. Like I said it's allot to take in is all. I've actually heard about you guys. I think what you all do is so cool. Sometime I wish I could do something like that, be able to do what's right have adventures."

Zane looked confused as he asked "You do?" "Yeah it be awesome!" She said excitedly. The falcon suddenly flew off of Zane's arm and onto Nona's shoulder. She gasped but calmed herself when she didn't feel it's talons hurt her. She was surprised at the act but smiled as she brought up her other hand and started petting the mechanical bird that leaned into her touch.

"Wow he's a lovable little guys hu?" it purred as her hands petted it's fake wings. Zane eyes were in shock as he saw this, Falcon had never let anyone beside himself and his father touch him. But as he rested on Nona's shoulders and let her caress him, he felt his face flushed once more as he saw her eyes sparkle and her smile shine as she experienced this strange encounter.

Zane was about to say "He has…." But suddenly he sensed something. His head snapped up as he looked in the thicket of the park, what he saw was the swirling red eyes of a hypnobry. The snake hissed at being caught and lunged out of its hiding spot. Nona screamed as the falcon screeched flying off. Other people saw this and yelled in panic.

Zane stood between Nona and the snake, throwing a ball of ice at it making it fall to the ground but hissed as it got up ready to fight once more. Zane then said not taking his eyes off his opponent. "My friend get the others." The bird screeched as it flew off to find the other ninja for help.

During this the snake lunged once more making Nona jump back as Zane held his arms up to hold the serpentine off. Zane shouted "Run Nona!" The snake then said "Look into my eyes human." Zane's eyes widened, he tried to look away but the snake took the opportunity to grab him by the thought. Nona rushed behind the snake and hit its head with her fist.

"Ow!" it yelled as his concentration was broken, and Zane was able to shake off the hypnosis, letting him kick the snake away into some rose bushes. The snake screamed in pain as the thorns cut into him and suddenly Nona shouted as she punched him in-between the eyes. Zane took his chance to freeze the snake's feet to the ground. The snake struggle but Zane said "It will not melt for quite some time. So I suggest making yourself comfortable before the police arrive."

The snake didn't listen as it continued to struggle to not avail. Zane looked to Nona who was wide eyed and said "Are you okay." She looked to him and said "I, I can't believe I did that. I know it be something I do if I had to and I had to and, oh wow I need to sit down." As she started land on her knees Zane rushed up to her and asked "Do you need medical attention?" She replied with "No I just, wow haha, that was a rush." Zane was a bit confused at the reaction. He wasn't sure what to think of her response. He looked to see the hypnobry struggling and knew he be going nowhere fast.

He wanted to know what he was doing here, "What do you think he's doing here for?" it seemed Nona had asked his questions for him "I'll never tell you insignificant humans anything!" Nona then said "I thought you were all locked up." "Ha we escaped before we can do so again." "I thought the first time was a kids fault." The snake hissed as he started to lunge at her. Nona screeched a she jumped back and hid her face "Ugh I hate snake!"

Zane could sense how much discomfort she was in and sat down next to her, he held her to his chest and said "There now you cannot see him." Nona felt her cheeks flush but was glad for the obstruct in view. Zane then looked at the snake with his icy blue eyes and said "Now it is my turn to ask some questions. What are you serpentine doing out of your prison? We thought you were all locked up underground once more when you accidently unleashed the robotic stone army."

The snake hissed saying "As I said before I'll never talk." "Maybe I can change his mind." Zane and Nona looked up to see Cole at the front cracking his knuckles. Jay was behind him with a smirk on his face. Cole came up to the snake and said as he dragged him into the thicket "Let's me and you have a little chat." The snake screamed as he was dragged away.

Jay chuckled as he then looked at Zane and Nona. He smiled at the position they were in and said "Hey Zane's who's your friend?" Zane smiled as he said "Jay this is Nona, she helped me fight the hypnobry. Nona this is Jay one of the brother he is also the ninja of lightning." Nona smiled saying "Really, cool. You must love being able to shoot lighting out of your hands."

Jay made some lighting form in his hands as he said "Yes, yes I do." "Wo!' she said as she saw the lightening dance around. Suddenly the others came and Kai said "Hey are we missing a party?" As they came Zane introduced the others and explained that Cole was interrogating the serpentine. When he came to Kai the red ninja said "I'm gonna go see if Cole needs any help." And disappeared into the thicket.

Zane then said as he finely came to Pixal "And this is my sister. The one I have told you about." Nona smiled as she said "Nice to meet you. Zane told me about the whole being a robot thing." Pixal nodded but said "Thank you for helping my brother I could not bear the thought of losing him once more." She said "It's nothing….." Lloyd then said "No way that was nothing. Not many people would hit a serpentine, twice."

She blushed at this slightly saying "Um thanks." She was not used to this kind of attention. Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up and said "Hello." She hung up and said "I have to go. My mom heard about the serpentine attack and is freaking out."

They nodded at this and the others said goodbye but Zane stayed quite, he frowned slightly. He felt as if he did not want to say goodbye. As she looked to Zane she said "Bye Zane." He looked to her saying "Goodbye Nona." She then started running off in a hurry. As Zane saw her go he stared for a while with a small smile on his face. Jay then said "Dude why didn't you get her number?"

Zane blinked as he asked confused "Her number?" Nya then said "You know her cellphone number?" Zane then said "It did not come to mind." The all accept Pixal ground at that. She was a bit confused as well about the matter, but she understood the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when they first met, though a bit different. Had her brother found someone to love? She was unsure how to feel about this. Before they could say more Kia and Cole come back out with the serpentine, apparently knocked out.

Nya seemed to glare at them as Kai said "He kept trying to hypnotize us we had no choice." Cole the said "We couldn't get him to talk either." Zane then said "I feel something might happen. Why would the serpentine be here in this specific town." Jay then said "You think they found out we were here." Nya then said "No it wouldn't make any sense since we just barely got here a while ago." Lloyd then said "Yeah and it took the fan girls a while to find out I was here so they couldn't have known before them."

Zane was a bit uneasy as he asked Pixal "You ran into the fan girls." Pixal nodded said "We lost them some time ago. And the authorities stopped them from coming into the park when they heard of the serpentine activity." Suddenly two cops came up and one said "We'll take him now if you want." The ninja nodded as the police took the snake. Kai then said "We should head back and worn the senseis about this." they all nodded and started heading back home.

Unknown to them that them that the hypnobry had a certain ability to show others of their kind what they could see. And this hypnobry had gotten a good look at his attackers and had bean their longer then they had thought, sending everything he saw and heard and especially a good look of them to his leader. As Skales looked through eyes of his soldier he glared saying "The white ninja is human is, and with a new ally. Perhaps this could be used to our advantage." he chuckled light as a plan formed in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

At the monastery WU and Garmadon sat in Wu's room at a tea table talking while sipping some jasmine tea. Garmadon said "So how will you tell him?" Wu looked down saying "I suppose it is best I take him aside and talk privately with him. This is a sensitive matter." Garmadon patted his shoulder and said "It will be okay brother. He has always been the closest of your students to you."

Wu nodded saying "Yes. I am unsure why though. I always felt the boy was special but never did I imagine he would go to such lengths to protect the innocent. He is a true ninja." Garmadon smiled saying "Maybe that is why you two are so close. For you my brother are a true a ninja as I have ever known." Wu then said "Brother do not put yourself out…."

"No Wu. I was not a true ninja and you knew it. I did such horrible things, now I am a different person. I still do not see myself as a true ninja I suppose but I am glad I can finely be with my family. Now it is your turn. You spend most of your life trying to protect others and keep the weapons from me and those who tried to used them fore evil. I think you deserve a bit of happiness."

Wu smiled saying "Thank you brother. But this is not just about my happiness. I am doing this to help one who is lost and confused in a new life. It is time I take a new responsibility." Suddenly they heard some engines. Wu got up saying "That would be them now." Garmadon nodded as he got up as well and the two left for the front of the monastery.

As they came out they saw the ninja rush up to the monastery with worried looks. At this Wu asked "What has happened my students?" They all looked at each other worriedly but Kai came up and explained what happened. Once done Wu said "You were attacked by a serpentine?" He looked to Zane who nodded.

Wu then said "How long were you in its trance?" Zane then said "Not long enough for it to have any full affect. Nona was able to hit it so it lost concentration before I could be trapped under its influence." Wu raised a brow saying "Who is Nona?" Jay smirked saying "Zane's new friend." Zane explained about how he met Nona and how she had helped him and such. Wu was a bit shocked but just said "We must find out what the serpentine are up to. We shall go back tomorrow and try to get information off of the hypnobry. Who knows what damage they could cause this time?"

Kai then said "Don't worry Sensei we won't let them." He then turned his fist into a flame but suddenly started going "Ouch ouch ouch!" everyone laughed at this but as they were all distracted Wu looked to Zane who was staring at him and said "I sense you wish to ask me something Sensei." Wu nodded saying "Yes pleas come this way Zane. It is a privet matter."

Zane nodded as he started fallowing Wu to his room. The other ninja noticed this and Cole said "Hey what's going on?" Jay ten asked "Yeah is Zane in trouble or something?" Garmadon smiled saying "No nothing like that. And I can't tell you. You'll all have wait to after they finish speaking. By the way Pixal, has Cyrus said anything about making identity certificates for you and Zane?"

Pixal thought for a moment and said "No he has not but I believe that may be a wise decision. I will go see if he would not mind making certified identities for Zane and myself." Before she left she looked to Lloyd saying "Thank you for taking me out today Lloyd. It was a lovely experienced and I am glad to know we both have certain things in common." Lloyd blush saying "Um thanks, sorry it got ruined though by the fan girls." "It is fine. It was _thrilling_ in a way getting to ride on your motor bike while running for our lives."

Lloyd chuckled saying "Yeah I guess it can be a thrill. Maybe next time we can go see a movie, that way they can't see us." Pixal smiled and nodded saying "I look forward to our next outing Lloyd. And I will be waiting to know when it will be." Lloyd nodded as she started walking off.

Once she left Cole said "Wo someone's a smooth operator." Lloyd glared at him saying "At least I can get a date." "Hey!" Cole yelled as he looked irritated at the green ninja, who laughed along with the others. Garmaodn then said "Come on son. I want to hear all about your date. And most likely so would your mother." And so they walked off.

Wu and Zane entered his room and sat at the tea table. Wu began to pour some tea and said "Zane how are you faring being a human?" "I am doing well I suppose. But there are still some things I am trying to get used to."

Wu raised a brow saying "Such as?" Zane replied with "The new strains I acquired from my new muscles." Wu then said "Stretching will help with that. Anything else?" Zane then said "The talk from yesterday was a bit much I suppose and I need to find a new way to fight without relying on my robotic abilities. If Nona had not hit the serpentine I would of bean put under its trance."

Wu nodded saying "We can work on that right away if you wish." Zane smiled saying "Thank you Sensei." Wu nodded saying "How are you fairing being a brother to Pixal?" Zane had a confused look as he said "I am doing well I suppose. I became protective of her when Lloyd decided to take her out and then when she had a nightmare I helped her calm down."

Wu nodded again saying "Yes I saw that the other day. I heard the scream and went to check what had happened but found you had taken on the responsibility yourself. You are a very responsible young man Zane." Zane bowed his head and said "Thank you Sensei. I try my best to do what I can for the team and to live up to the design my father had for me. To protect those who cannot protect themselves."

Wu hummed and then said "Yes you do try your best to do that. But Zane, who is there for you when you need help." Zane looked shocked but said "My brothers of course." Wu nodded saying "Yes they have been there for you. But they are not exactly the ones who can help you with this change." "What do you mean?"

Wu then said "Your brothers are young men Zane, just as you are, but with this change you are more vulnerable and in an unknown element. That is why I wanted to ask you if it was possible for me to be your guide in this new life." Zane eyes widened and asked "What do you mean Sensei?"

Wu sighed saying "I have spoken with Borg and he will be adopting Pixal as his child, you two will still be siblings of course but I was wondering if you would accept my offer to be part of my family Zane." Zane eyes widened at this but when Wu saw this so lowered his head as hecontinued with "To be the son I never had?" Zane's mind flashed back to when his father told him those exact same words, twice, one from the time he thought he had passed, and from the day he truly did.

Suddenly a tear rand down his face. Wu saw this in shock and said "Zane I did not mean to upset you I…" Zane the looked his Sensei in the eye and said "But Sensei why me? I, I could never be a son to anyone. I am, I am…" Wu hugged Zane gently as he began to tear up and asked "Why am I crying so much. I never cried so much before I…."

Wu then said "You are still new to being human Zane. Your body and mind are still in turmoil. But it is no crime to cry. Sometimes we must let out the pain. You can always come to me to vent if you wish and I will listen. But if you decide that I am not the one who can help you I….." Zane interrupted with "But I do not understand, why me Sensei. Kai and Nya have lost their family as well and…."

Wu then said "They still have each other, and while you also have Pixal she and you are both in a state that you will need help to learn about your new selves. You still need guidance. Kai and Nya do not need that guidance now. And I have always felt you where special Zane. I do not know why, but I have never had the chance to have a family and now….. Well I wish I had had that chance." Suddenly Zane hugged back, shocking Wu as he said "Thank you, father." Zane continued to cry as Wu smiled and patted his back.

Meanwhile as this was happening. Pixal had called Cyrus and the two had gotten the certificates together and such. Borg then said over the Phone "Pixal. I was talking with Wu and Garmadon a while ago and, well I am so proud of you Pixal and I want to be there for you. I am coming tomorrow you know?" Pixal smiled happy to hear that.

She did miss Mr. Borg, she missed him even though it was just a day, strange she was not like this before. She then said "I have missed you as well Mr. Borg. I feel in a way that you are family to me." Borg smiled on the other line as he said "That's good to hear Pixal because, I want to be your family." Pixal's eyes widened as she said "What do you mean Mister Borg?" Borg replied with a bit of tears in his eyes. "I want to adopt you Pixal."

Pixal's eyes suddenly sprung with tears as she said "I do not understand I…." "Pixal, the incident was my fault and I built you and I am going to take responsibility for my actions. Now you don't have to live with me since I know how much you want to be with the others. Especially your new acquired brother. So the Garmadons have agreed to be your secondary guardians."

Pixal couldn't take it anymore as she began to sob. Borg was startled by this and said "Pixal are you okay, you do not have to accept if you don't want to. I told you, you belong to no one and….." "No mister Borg. I'm not sad. I am happy, but I don't know why I'm crying so much." Borg smiled tenderly saying "It part of being human Pixal. Go talk to Misako or Zane. They can help comfort you while I am not there. But I will be there tomorrow Pixal, will you be okay till then?"

She sniffed as he nodded but remembered Borg couldn't see her and said "Yes, yes I will. Till tomorrow then." "Yes goodbye Pixal." "Goodbye Mr. Borg." Borg chucked saying "We'll have to figure out what you should call me." Pixal was a bit confused but Borg already hung up.

She wiped her eyes as she thought about what she should do next. Misako was a kind woman but she felt she needed someone she was more well-known with to talk about such things. She then went off in search of her brother. As she walked she decided to head towards his and the other ninja room, maybe she could find him there or on the way.

As she walked into the sleeping hall she found Zane and Sensei Wu walking out of the older man's room. She then spoke up a bit with a sob saying "Zane?" Zane jolted at that and rushed to his sister saying "Pixal what happened, are you hurt?" She shook her head saying "No, I am just very happy." Zane was confused till she continued with "Mr. Borg has decided to adopt me as his child and still let me stay with you and the others."

Zane then realized something and said "And you are so happy you have burst with tears." He smiled kindly at her as she nodded a bit shocked saying "How did you know." Zane smiled saying "Because I have just had a similar experience." Pixal looked to Wu who had a large smiled on his face and put the pieces together.

She gasped as she hugged her brother "Oh Zane I am so happy for you." "As I am for you sister." He hugged back as Wu came up saying "Now that you both know. How about we tell the others." They all agreed to this and headed off to inform the rest of their family the good news.

They all came to the dojo where some of the ninja and others were training and others where looking at some of the computer parts left over from the space incident. Wu came up to Garmadon and nodded and his brother smiled as he said "Everyone listen up. We have some news to tell you all." Everyone gathered around as told and then Misako came up as Wu with his hand called upon Pixal and Zane to come up as well.

Everyone was confused by this till Wu said "Student we have some news. I have adopted Zane as my son as Pixal has now been adopted by Cyrus to be his daughter." "What!" everyone said confused, but they then continued to explain their reasons for this and other such. Once they had all calmed down they congratulated the two.

Lloyd then said "Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" Misako then said "We wanted it to be a surprise." Garmadon nodded as he said "Plus we know you wouldn't mind." Lloyd blushed at that but Pixal came up saying "Have I upset you with this news Lloyd. I do not wish for you to think I am trying to take your family." Lloyd smiled saying "No of course not Pixal. Who better to help rias you then my parents. I was just a bit shocked since most people don't have their girlfriends adopted into their families."

Pixal blinked as she said "Do you consider me as your girlfriend?" Lloyd realized this blushing as the other chuckled but he said "Well yeah if you want to you don't have to if you don't want to I…" Pixal smiled as she hugged Lloyd saying "I would be happy to have you as my boyfriend as well Lloyd." Lloyd blushed at this but smiled as he hugged back. Zane shook his head at this with a smile. But he did give Lloyd a warning glare and he nodded back with respect. This calmed the ice ninja down. Kai shook his head at his brother antics as Nya rolled her eyes. Who know the ice ninja would be more over protective then the fire ninja.

Jay then said "Well what are we waiting for? Let's have a party, we need to celebrate this!" they all agreed to this but Pixal said "Actually may we hold off on the festivities till tomorrow. I would like to celebrate with Mister Borg as well." Jay seemed to deflate at this but said "Yeah I guess that makes sense." Everyone chuckled and agreed to this.

Lloyd came up to Pixal and said "Im happy for you Pixal." She replied with "Thank you Lloyd." Wu then said "Come now Zane we must start on your training. Kai, Nya, would you help us. Zane needs to learn how to fight without the use of his robotic qualities." Kai nodded as he said "Sure I'll help out."

Nya then said "How about I help Pixal out. She'll need to know how to work this all out as well." Garmadon then said "Misako and I could also help Pixal. We are responsible for her now." Cole then said "And we can help Zane out." Wu nodded as this and so they all went out too help the two ex-droids train.

It was the next day that Cyrus had come and with the papers and everything he needed to show that he had put Zane and Pixal into the Ninjago records. Pixal became Borg's official daughters and Zane became Wu's official son. Everyone was happy for them and they celebrated, but only for a bit since they still had a snake crises to deal with.

Cyrus would be coming and going from the monastery and the city to keep up his job and to take care of Pixal so she wouldn't have to leave her friends. As Borg was leaving he said "Take care Pixal I will see you in the next week or so." She nodded saying "Thank you Mr. Borg." "Oh Pixal please, where officially family now, call me Popa." She smiled saying "Okay Popa. I shall miss you." they hugged once more and when they let go Misako said "We'll take good care of her."

Borg then said "Thank you, I apologize to trouble you because of my work." Garmadon then said "It's no trouble at all but a pleasure. Beside we may be an official family someday." "Dad!" whined Lloyd as they all chuckled. Borg then said "Now listen hear young man. One word about you mistreating my Pixal and…."

Zane then said as he came up "You have no reason to worry Mr. Borg I have already warned Lloyd of the consequences if he ever disrespects Pixal." Pixal blushed at her families overprotectiveness. Borg smiled saying "Ah good show Zane. I trust you then to be a great big brother." Wu then said as he came up "He already is."

Borg nodded as he then wheeled off to his special car and was off to New Ninjago City once more. Wu then said "Well now we must be off as well. We have to get any information out of that serpentine." Garmadon nodded as he said "I will come with you. There has to be a way to make him talk." Wu nodded as they and the ninja along with Pixal and Nya headed off to the nearby town once more.

On the way Zane's mind wondered to yesterday's events and how he and Nona talked and fought together. He wondered if he would see her again. Perhaps he should ask for her number to keep in touch as Jay had suggested.

Unknown to them all that they would not need to make the hypnobry speak to know the serpentines plans. Skales and his troops hid in the sewers under the town as they calculated and plotted their next move. Acidicus said "Are you sure this is where it is."

Skales then said "Positive. With this we shall know all we need to do to conquer Ninjago once and for all." Fangtom then said "And get, our revenge, on those, ninja." Skales smiled cruelly as he said "All in good time everyone. All in good time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Nona's POV**

I walked around as I looked at the stuffed animals in the museum. They were interesting to see but I felt sad at the state these animals where in. Killed just to be displayed. I wasn't a vegetarian but I still didn't like the whole killing animals thing. Especially just to make stuffed manikins out of them. At least that was over with now. From what I could see these stuffed creatures where old.

I kept looking around and found myself in a new room. I looked up at the sign as I read "Ancient Ninjago culture. Myths and legends." I saw many scrolls behind glass walls, along with the room there were other ancient artifacts like vases and jewels. But as I walked along a saw a title for one of the scrolls that interested me, it was made with white paper and a golden roll of some sort.

It was incrusted with black markings as well that seemed to shine. It read 'The four Pawa (Powers) of Ninjago.' "Four Pawa. Never heard of them." Suddenly a man came up, I looked up and found he was one of the museum workers as he said "Oh that scroll is a bit old and not many people remember the tales." I was curious now as I asked "What tales?"

The man smiled, not many people probably wanted to hear about this, he said "Well you see the four Pawa of Ninjago are four ancient relics incrusted with ancient technology and radioactive energy from the golden peeks. Much like the four spinjitsue elemental weapons. But without having anything to do with the elements actually."

I was a bit confused and asked "Then what are they so special for. What do they do that gives them the name that means power?" He smiled saying "I'm glad you ask you see…" Before he could answer though the floor began to shake the man and I screamed "Earthquake!" as people started running around.

I screamed in shock form the shake unsure of what I should do, find cover if I remember correctly. I looked to a table with many vases on it and rushed under it and closed my eyes as I covered my head. But as I did it suddenly stopped. I gasped at the sudden sensation of stillness. But as I opened my eyes I saw a horrible sight, serpentine and they were pouring into the museum.

A large green and blue one went up to the glass wall and cracked it with his staff. I stood absolutely still hoping they miss me. As I watched the one that seemed the leader say as he pulled out a scroll "At last, the road to our victory has begun!" The snakes cheered at this and then I saw the scroll, it was the four pawa scroll.

This was not good. I had to get out and get help, it the story was true, and legends often held truth in them, then everyone could be in serious danger. As I tried backing out of the table as quietly as I could though I felt my foot tap on something, something hard and scaly. I felt the blood rush from my face at this, suddenly something grabbed my foot.

I screamed and thrashed as someone said "Hey look what I found. Ow." It was a giant black snake with a tail. Ahhh! I hate snakes! I punched it in the underbelly knowing those was the week points in a reptiles body. He only squirmed but otherwise kept hold. I tried punching him again but it grabbed my arm and held me an arm apart so I couldn't hit him. I tried biting him but I was in a peculiar position.

The snakes hissed yelling "Settled down human or else." I only screeched "Let me down!" Suddenly the lead snake looked at us and he seemed a bit shocked. Then he had a gleam in his eyes that I did not like. I growled at him as he came up and seemed to try to get a better look at me.

He said "Well lookie here, the ninja's new accomplice." Oh no, what did this nut job think? The snake holding me then said "What should we do with her?" I kept struggling but he kept a tight hold on me. I tried kicking but he seemed to dodge increasing my frustration.

The lead snake then said "Hold her, the ninja will come after us we need a bargaining chip." Oh no way I was not going to be used like that. I took a deep breath and began to yell my lungs off. This made many of the snakes hold their unseen ears.

**Zane's POV**

We had finely made it to the town when we heard the music on the station suddenly stop and a report come on Jay complaining "Ah come on it was just getting to the good part." Nya said "Jay let us hear, it may be something important." That's when we heard it _"The town's history museum is being attacked by the serpentine. No one is sure on why they are there buy they seem to have a hostage as several people heard a woman's screaming."_

Wu then said "We have to get there fast." Lloyd then said "But what would they want at the museum? Or with a hostage?" Garmadon then said "We'll figure it out later, someone's in danger!" we all nodded at this agreeing we needed to help this person. Kai then put a hand to Nya saying "Can you kick this van into overdrive towards the museum."

"You got it!" and so we sped off at an incredible speed for a van. I suspected Nya had made some upgrades in her spare time. I suddenly sensed something. I do not know what but something was off. Something told me that this situation had more to do with us then we thought.

But what could it be? Then a horrible thought struck me. What if Nona was the hostage? I shook that out of my mind. If it was what I feared I would do what I could to help her just as she helped me. I will not fail this mission.

**NO POV**

Nona hated the position she was in. Skalador had his tail rapped around her tightly as she struggled to get loos. She even tried loosening her body but with all the stressed so she was having trouble unwinding. Suddenly the doors of the museum busted open and someone yelled "Get ready for some third degree snakes!"

Kai rushed in first using his spinjitsue on some of the lower thugs of the snake clans. "Nice" said Nona as she saw him take them down. The others rushed in as well. Jay saying "Really that's the best you got Kai. Try this out. Let's bring the thunder!" he then shocked several of the snakes as well, getting most of the venomari out of the way. Cole then said "Pleas that is lame. This calls for an earthquake!" Cole shook the ground trapping several fangpires in craters.

Zane rushed in saying "How about a bit of cold front." He shot his hands out freezing several constrictia in ice blocks. Then Lloyd rushed in saying "Or the green machine!" he did spinjitsue as he took down several hypnobry. Nona then said "Is this really the time for puns? Someone get me out!"

Suddnely someone yelled "Enough!" they looked towards Skales who stood next to Skalador saying "Give up now ninja or this human will…AH!" he didn't get a chance to finish as Nona hit his back. He hissed with "Skalador squeeze her." "AH!" she yelled in pain. At this Zane felt something in him snap. He rushed forward not able to hear the others protest. Kai yelling "Zane wait!" suddenly Zane was consumed in a white and blue tornado.

Jay yelled "He's doing it, he's doing spinjitsue." the guys cheered for him as they continued to fight the rest of the snakes. Zane was able to knock out Skalador as his tail unwrapped around Nona. "WO!" she shouted as he landed "Ow." She said "That was hard." She tried crawling away.

Suddenly Skales spun around flipping his tail and tripping Zane making him land smack hard on his back on the hard floor. The others gasped and tried to get to him but the other generals and some underlings got in their way. Skales looked down at Zane and said "I heard about your little transformation. So your human now hu? Well I suppose that means it will be easier to do this."

He used his staff to pin Zane down making him grunt at the pain in his stomach. Nona gasped at this as she glared, she tried getting up but was so hurt her body wouldn't allow her. Skales then said "Now look into my eyes." Zane closed his eyes not willing to be controlled by the snake. Nona growled at this, a deep feeling in her boiling up. Suddenly she bumped back into a stand and a gold rock fell off and crashed onto the ground. The golden energy surged into her and she gasped in shock at the feeling of intensity in her.

She screamed as she felt the energy explode in her. Evyerone gasped at the sight and had to close their eyes as the energy in her shined out. Kai said "What's going on?" Zane sensed Nona's distress and opened his eyes in shock at Nona's nails growing as were her teeth. Skales yelled "What is this!"

Lloyd took a closer look and gasped as he was able to sense the energy and said "It can't be." Cole said "What is Lloyd?" "It energy from the golden peeks, it affecting her." "What!" yelled the ninja. The snakes where shocked at this. Manny retreated. Skales yelled "Don't run you fools!" But it was no use as they fled in fear, unsure of what the consequences of the golden radioactive energy could be.

Suddenly the energy stopped and Nona fell to the floor unconscious, her nails no longer long and her teeth back to normal size. Zane felt a jolt in him as he grabbed the hypnobry staff and flipped the general off of him and away saying "Get out of here now Skales. Nothing you do will ever make us give up! Ninjago shall not be yours." Skales then hissed "You'll all pay for this ninja! And I will rule Ninjago. Now that I have what I need."

And so he rushed into a whole that some constrictia made and disappeared. Once Zane knew he was gone he rushed off to join the others who joined around Nona. Cole said "Is she okay?" Jay was checking her and said "I think so. There doesn't seem to be any damage." Lloyd then said "But what if that energy has some side effects?"

Kai then said "And what did Skales mean by he had what he needed?" Zane came up saying "We will have to find out later. Now we must take Nona to the others. They may know what has happened to her." They all nodded at this. Zane came up and held her bridle style in his arms, and then they fallowed him out the door to where the others were waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

The ninja had made it to the front of the museum. Garmadon was the first to ask "What happened?" Wu came up to Zane saying "Zane is that the hostage?" He nodded saying "Yes father. But that is not all." Wu raised a brow at that as the others all looked a bit weird out, they were still getting used to Zane being their Sensei's new son.

Zane then said "This is my friend. The one I met yesterday. Nona. She was affected by a radioactive lava rock of the golden peeks." Misako rushed up to the girl checking if she was okay saying "How did this happen?"

Lloyd then said "The museum had some sort of lava rock from the peeks in there and it fell and broke when she knocked against a stand. After that a large glow affected her and her nails grew long and her teeth got a bit sharp." Misako looked shocked as she said "We have to get her to the monastery. We don't know what the affects could be?" The two sensei nodded at this and they rushed off to get back as fast as they could.

There wasn't enough room for all of them in the car now so Zane had to ride with Lloyd and Pixal. As they drove though Pixal said "Are you well Zane?" she could see the slight look of sadness on his face as he said "I am fine Pixal I am just worried for Nona. I promised myself I pay her back for helping me yesterday. But I could not."

Lloyd then said "You got her away from the serpentine that's what matters. I'm sure my mom can figure out what's wrong with her." Zane nodded as they continued on their way to the monastery.

Once there they laid Nona down on a stretcher they brought out. Nya and Misako took to attending Nona to see if there was any changes as Pixal called Cyrus and sent any information she had. Meanwhile the two sensei talked with their sons' and students.

Garmadon then said "Now can you tell us exactly what happened?" Lloyd was the one to speak saying "I sensed the energy myself dad it was radioactive lava of the golden peeks." Kai then said "That's not all that happened. I saw Skales with a scroll in his hands. He said he now had what he needed to take over Ninjago." The two older men looked worried at each other as Wu said "How did the scroll look like?"

Jay then said "I think I got a clear view of it. It was white with a golden handle and some black marking I think." The two older men's faces seemed to age tenfold. Zane and Lloyd looked worried as they came to their fathers and held their arms worried they might fall asking if they were okay.

Wu then said "It could not be, could it?" Garmadon then said "I hope not brother or there could be great consequences." Misako then came in saying "I'm afraid it is." Garmadon then said "Misako what do you know?" Misako started to explain.

We go back a bit before in time.

Nona fluttered her eyes opened and groaned with pain. Her whole body ached, but that sort of flew out of her mind when she noticed she didn't know where she was. "Where am I?" "Oh good your awake." She looked to see an elderly woman and Nya. "Ah um who are you, I know your Nya but why am I here?"

Nona back up a bit and almost falling off the stretcher. Nya came up saying "It's okay. You're in the monastery. We brought you here because you were attacked by serpentine and because you were affected by a radioactive lava rock." Nona's eyes widened saying "Yes I remember. The rock fell and the energy escaped surging through me and…..oh no the serpentine! They got away with the scroll."

Misako rise a brow saynig "What scroll?" "The for pawa scroll." Misako gasped saying "Are you sure? Can you describe it?" She nodded saying "Yes I read the name and a worker told me a bit about it. The scroll was white with a gold handle and black letters." Misako gasped saying "Nya look after our guest I'll go inform the others." "Wait what are they exactly what are the serpentine going to do?" It was too late though at Misako rushed off.

Nona looked to Nya saying "So do you know what they are?" Nya shook her heads saying "Sadly no. I wish I knew though. If the serpentine wanted it that bad then this might mean trouble." "I'll say. They held me captive thinking they get at the ninja." Nya gasped saying "I'm so sorry are you okay." "Besides that I feel like a bus ran over me and I'm anxious about those monsters taking over our home. I'm fine. Sorry for the sarcasm it's beam a rough day."

Nya smiled saying "I understand. My brothers the same way at times." "Am not." They heard a voice say as they saw Kai and the rest of the others living there. Nona said "Um hey guys." Jay said "Hey Nona. How'd you get into that situation?" "I was just at the museum okay. I mistook the serpentine digging for an earthquake as did most people and I hid under a table to protect myself. But then the serpentine came, one found me when I tried getting out and they held me hostage thinking I was part of your group I guess and tried to ransom me or something."

Zane came up saying "Nona I apologize. I believe this is my fault. I was the one you fought beside when we took down that serpentine. He somehow was able to tell Skales about you along with my new human form." Wu looked shocked as he said "He did, oh no. Because he was hypnorby they were able to communicate telepathically. The hypnobry from yesterday may have spied on your conversation as well."

"Wo, telepathic links. Are you sure?" asked Nona, a bit skeptical. Garmadon replied with "Sadly yes. We have combated the mutated snakes before and have learned of their abilities. But sadly we do not always know a way how to fight those abilities off." Kai then said "Then we'll learn how. Just like we did before."

Lloyd then said "Dad we need to know everything you and Sensei know about the serpentine if we're going to beat them for good this time." The two older men looked at each other and nodded. Wu said "We shall start your new training immediately." Suddenly a phone rang and Pixal answered it saying "Hello this is Pixal Borg."

She smiled saying "Hello Popa. Do you have the results for miss Nona's tests?" "Wait what test?" asked Nona a bit shocked. Nya said "We had to make sure the radioactivity didn't do any harm. Or if there were any side effects." "So that's what happened" They nodded as she then said "So the affects could be like an elemental ability?"

Pixal then said "It appears not. Popa has not found any sort of elemental side effects on you." "Wait there are side effects to having elemental powers, beside the powers?" Pixal nodded as she said "Kai's tempter is higher than regular humans. Cole's skin is thicker than regular people. Jay produces large amounts of electricity and can shock himself by accident." "Trust me not fun." Said the blue ninja.

Pixal then said "And my brother's temperature is a bit lower than normal humans. Other than that there are not many side effects." Nona then said "So did anything happen or am I okay?" she felt a bit anxious at the question, yeah getting powers would be cool but she was afraid it was something bad instead. She prayed it wasn't something bad.

Pixal then said "It seems you have gained a mutation that gives you the ability of an animal." Nona gasped at that saying "What kind? Please don't say snakes I hate those." She frowned at that thought.

Pixal then said "No it is nothing reptilian. But Popa is unsure of what creatures' abilities you have gained. He says you will have to learn that on your own." She nodded saying "Well this should be interesting. Now what am I going to tell my parents? Oh man their probably freaking out right now!" She reached into her pocket and dialed a number.

As she was explaining Garmadon, Misako and Wu spoke. Wu said "The serpentine we'll go after her again. We cannot take that chance." Garmadon then said "Yes and with the affects we don't know what could happen. Or what she can do." Misako then said "I'm sure Nya won't mind another roommate. We should talk with the parents though."

They nodded at this and returned to Nona and Garmadon said "Nona, because of the situation we would like to extend an invitation to let you live here." Nona looked shocked and said "You would need my parents' permission and there is something you should know about me. I have Aspergers, a slight autism so I may have trouble in certain things but good in other things. I have repetitive gestures and a couple of other things you should know about. But thanks to God and the medical attention I got I'm much better."

Wu then said "We can learn to live together with our differences. The snakes have targeted you because you have bean kind to my son. I thank you for that. And I would like to extend that kindness. We can help protect and train you for future incidents and for when your power's do unleash themselves." Misako then aid "I'll talk with your parents."

She nodded as she told her mother the offer and passed her to Misako. It took a while but the parents allowed it wanting their child safe and knowing these were the only people that could help with this development. Misako then said "Your things should be here by morning. If you need anything you can tell us." Suddenly the heard a grumble and she said "Um sorry do you have anything I could eat?"

Zane then said "I shall show you to the kitchen." Nona nodded but almost toppled over while trying to stand. Zane quickly stopped her from falling by catching her arms and said "Are you okay?" She nodded saying "Still a bit woozy I guess." Pixal then said "I shall help you get to the kitchen if you wish?" Lloyd then aid "I'll help out too. Zane why don't you go on ahead and start cooking?"

Zane nodded saying "Is there anything in particular that you would like?" She shrugged saying "I don't want to be a burden. I could always make a sandwich or something." Jay chuckled and said "It's no burden. Zane' loves cooking he's one of the best." Cole then said "Hey what about me?" "We want her to live don't we?' "Why you…."

Before a fight started Zane said "It is no burden. Pleas what would you enjoy?" She thought a moment and said "I guess some spaghetti with tomato sauce would be nice pleas?" Zane nodded and said "I shall work on that now." And so he left as the three fallowed. As they left the three other ninja went to relax for a bit before their new training started.

Misako then said "I'm going to go do research on where the four pawa might be okay." They nodded as she left and once gone Garmadn smirked saying "It seems your boy likes that girl." Wu looked shocked "Garmadon they are just friends. And Zane is being polite. I do not think he is thinking about such things yet. At least I hope not. I'm not quite ready myself."

Garmadon chuckled saying "You're never ready for this. But your right I might just be seeing things." And so the two walked out to try and figure out a training plan for the ninja and their new student.

Zane had gone off ahead as he was told and started cooking. As he did he looked up in his memory what he knew of aspergers. He had learned about it from reading his father's books on medicine. He wondered how Nona had grown up with something like that? He knew that people tended to be unkind to those who were different. Did she ever feel out of place?

Even though he was human now, he still felt often times out of place with his family, even though it had only been a few days. Suddenly he heard the three walk in. Pixal pulled a chair out as Lloyd helped Nona sit down. She said "Thanks guys." Lloyd said "No problem. Hey Pixal want to watch a movie." "I would enjoy that Lloyd. Would this be considered as a date?" "Yeah kind if you want it too." "Of course I would." Lloyd smiled but Zane gave him a slight warning look and he nodded back as he and Pixal left.

Suddenly Zane heard a chuckle and looked to see Nona who said "Protective big brother I see." Zane flushed slightly as he went back to cooking "I apologize you saw me like that I…." "No need to apologize it's natural to get protective." Zane smiled lightly as he served some spaghetti on a plate and brought it over to Nona saying "I hope you enjoy it." "Thanks."

She then began to pray and then she ate tasting the spaghetti and said "Mmmm this is delicious. Jay was right. You are a good cook. What did you put in this?" Zane smiled as he said "Nothing special really just some herbs I found in the cabinet." "Well I like it. So this is where you're all staying now." Zane nodded saying "Yes after our last mission our Sensei, or well my father, thought it best we take time to recover."

Nona nodded saying "I have to agree with that. Don't want to overstress yourself." Zane nodded and then frown slightly and said "I was wondering. When I heard of your aspergers….I don't mean to sound rude or anything but…..have you ever felt out of place or different?" She looked at him with wide eyes and said "Yeah I do. I especially felt it when I was younger and going to school. I got picked on allot and almost got beat up once."

Zane looked shocked at this but Nona smiled and said "Don't worry I ran them off before they could do anything. What about you, is that why you asked? Being a robot couldn't have made things easy?" Zane shook his head saying "No it did not." He then explained about his life how he lost his memory joined the team how they got mad at him once and then learned to accept him.

He then said "Even now I feel different from the others." He looked down sadly at this but Nona just said "We're all different and special and unique. That's how we were made. To be our own selves." Zane smiled nodding. Nona smiled back but suddenly she yawned saying "Mind telling me where I'll be sleeping. I'm kind of tired after begin exposed to radioactive lava. Chuckle" Zane smiled lightly as he got up and help Nona to Nya and Pixal's room.

Nya was actually there and when she saw them said "Oh there you are. I have your bed set up if you want to relax for a bit." "Thanks Nya wo!" She shouted as suddenly Zane picked her up and carried her to her bed. She blushed slightly at this as Zane laid her down and said "Feel better soon. I shall see you tomorrow." "Um you too sleep tight." He nodded saying "To you as well." And walked out closing the door.

Nona felt the blush go away but looked to Nya who had her mouth open and said "Oh that was so sweet. I think Zane likes you." Nona blushed saying "You think so?" She nodded and said "Yes I do. You should tell him." Nona then said "I don't think so. We just met and well, I rather not rush into anything like that. Either way he's probably only being sweet. He's a nice guy." Nya smiled as she shook her head and Nona decided to lay down and get some sleep.

Zane walked down to his new father's room and knocked. He heard an "Enter." When Zane opened the door Wu said "Ah son how are you? How is Nona doing?" Zane replied with "I am fine father. And she is doing well. I just helped carry her to bed." Wu choked on his tea and said "Um Zane maybe you shouldn't do that. It may seem inappropriate."

Zane flushed saying "I apologize father I did not…." "Do not apologize you had no mal intent. But just so you know next time." Zane nodded as he said "Father how dangerous are the four pawa?" Wu looked down sadly saying "Gravely. If used in the wrong hands the pawa will destroy several lives. I have never seen them myself but I have heard of them in legend. It was actually my grandfather who hid those relics."

Zane looked shocked saying "He did?" Wu nodded but said "Now go on to bed. I shall explain everything in the morning with the others." Zane nodded and do "Goodnight father." "Sleep well son." And so the two parted as the next day they would be another challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

Nona was in a forest. She was running, why she didn't know. She felt the wind rush through her face as she saw the birds fly up away from her but one was too slow as she used her clawed hands to smack at it. The scene changed and soon she saw herself climbing a tree to the top where she could see the whole forest from above. But wait, it was night, how could she see so clearly at dark. The moon shone down as she yowled and then jumped down the tree.

Nona awoke in a shock. She saw that she was back in her bed in the monastery. She was alone as it seemed Nya and the other had awoken before her. She thought over the dream though, was it part of the animal side she had acquired?

She looked over the thoughts of the things she had dreamt. Could it be that the animal she had gained was…Her thoughts stopped as she heard shouting. She looked around wondering where the noise was coming from and soon heard it coming from the window.

She could see the ninja training, Nya was watching them, and Zane was trying to teach Pixal to do something. Most likely how to use ice. Nona went to get ready for the day, she dressed and ate and she went out to meet everyone. She said as a thought accord to her from looking at the course "So is this how you learn spinjitsue?"

The guys stopped training Kai nodded saying "Yup pretty much." Zane came up to her saying "How are you doing Nona?" She was about to tell them about her weird dream when suddenly the sensei and Misako came out.

Wu said "It is time we tell you all of the four pawa. You see, Garmadon and I's grandfather was a ninja but he was also an explorer. He had found certain relics of great danger and power. The first one was the ring of magnetism, made of ancient technology used to crumble cities forged of mettle. The second was the bracelet of flora that also held ancient technology and radioactivity of the golden peeks. It had the ability to control any plants around it, a dangerous weapon if used in any jungle or forest. The staff of memories. A staff also of ancient technology and energy of the golden peeks, it could controls people's memories. Last but not least there is the flower of mentality. A flower that if eaten will give someone a great boost in mental power for a whole hour."

Jay asked "Um how is that dangerous, beside making someone smarter to make worse plots?" Garmadon then said "If a hypnobry was to eat it and hypnotize someone for that hour not even the cure in the general's staff could bring the person out of hypnosis." "Gulp, that would be bad." Said Jay a bit embarrassed and freaked out.

Wu then said "Our grandfather hid them but knew if they were ever needed he hid them away, sadly we think he should of destroyed them instead. Now the serpentine have the scroll revealing the locations of the four pawa."

Lloyd then said "Then how will we find them?" Misako replied with "I might be able to find out their locations from some scrolls that talk about them as well." "Nya said "Do you need any help?" Misako nodded saying "I would appreciate that." And the two went off to start finding out where the four pawa could be.

Wu then said "Well as they do that we should continue training. Nona would you please try finishing the course before I finish my tea?" "Wait what?" she asked confused but Wu was already sitting down and making tea. Garmadon chuckled as he shook his head at his brother's teaching method.

Nona started running towards the course but jumped back when the poles spun so quickly. She looked hard at the poles trying to see if there was a way to get across them, maybe time them somehow. Suddenly something in her mind snapped, she started jumping over the poles, sloppy and low almost getting hit, but was able to pass them.

The guys looked shocked at this Cole saying "How'd she do that?" Pixal said "I believe her animal like abilities may be affecting her performance in the course." Garmadon looked worried about this and said "Boys get to the course and make sure she doesn't hurt herself. If she is only on her instinctual mode something may happen?" they nodded as they came to the course to make sure Nona didn't get seriously injured.

Nona did not hear a word that was said her mind on her task. She soon started dodging the swords, she was skittish at first but her feet seemed to dance, a bit wobbly, as she dodged and shifted through the swords. The guys came closer to her and felt that she was doing fine, but Zane felt something might happen and felt a bit worried. He could see that something was different in her eyes, something wild was in them.

Nona soon came to the dummies and as she ran her feet jumped up and down to stay on the merry go round but her footing slipped. Zane sensed the danger and lunged to catch her but it was not needed as Nona grabbed on to a pole and held herself halfway off the course, Zane and Nona's eyes widened at how close they were and their faces flushed only an inche away from kissing.

The guys chuckled at the sight as Garmadon gave his brother a look that said 'I knew it.' But Wu gave him another glare that said 'Not one word from you.' Pixal looked very shocked, her brother seemed so confused on what to do next as he just stood there, his face flushed. Ss she looked at Nona she noticed the same response. Did she perhaps feel love for her brother?

Nona felt her breath stop in her throat, the icy blue eyes felt so, so, warm. It was a strange thing to say about such beautifully cold eyes but they were so warm in her mind. Zane was in shock in the position he was in, what was happening. His face felt warm again and he felt lost in those large brown eyes. He felt he could swim in them as he noticed the wild look in her eye. His breath hitched quietly in his chest.

The other ninja could not take much more and where about to say something when Nya rushed out, snapping Zane and Nona from their positions and straightened up. Nya said "Guys the snakes have been spotted nearby. Their heading for a cave outside the village." Kai said "We're on it sis." She nodded as the ninja started running off. Pixal looked worried and prayed for their safety.

Nona was unsure what to do, she was not train enough to go but felt like she should. Something in her was stirring. She wondered if it was the animal she thought of, wishing to be unleashed.

**Sorry it's short but pleas review.**


	9. Chapter 9

The ninja arrived at the cave that Nya had told them about. But as they came Jay said "Hey it's completely deserted here. I don't see a single sight of the snakes." Cole then said "They might be deeper inside the cave." Kai then added "Only one way to find out." As they approached the cave Zane suddenly began to slow down and stop all together. The others stopped as Kai said "Hey Zane you coming?"

Zane shook his head and said "Wait do not enter there. Something does not feel right." The others suddenly stopped at this. They knew that when Zane was like this it meant he sensed danger. Jay then said "What is it, do you know what's in there?" Zane then said "I am unsure, but I believe it is a….." "YEEEH!" "Trap!" he yelled as the serpentine suddenly started pouring out of the trees and bushes.

Skales yelled "Get them into the cave." Cole then said "Not a chance Skales. Come on guys lets party!" and so they did spinjitsue and started fighting off the army of serpentine. As this happened Skales looked to Acidicus and nodded. He nodded back and gathered several of his troops in a line and they sprayed the earth with their venom, they were also making a track towards the cave.

The venom was slippery making the ninja fall and slip. Cole fell first and slipped back yelling as he ran into Jay who screamed. Kai and Lloyd slipped their tornados into each other and knocked each other down towards the cave with the others. Finley Zane was clumsily trying to regain his balance when the others bowled over him and into the cave.

Once in there bars came down at the cave entrance. The got up trying to use their elemental powers but nothing happened. Kai yelled "Hey what is this!" Skales then said "Venge stone what else. We need you ninja out of the way if we're ever going to get our plans done. Now how to dispose of you?" The ninja glared at him but unknown to them all that Zane's falcon had seen the whole thing and was flying back to the monastery to inform the others.

Nona was in her room reading, she wasn't much of a social creature at times, so she liked to stay on her own and read to escape the world for a bit. Before the whole incident yesterday her life wasn't very exciting. Right now her mind was in the world of wild creatures surviving the wilderness. Suddenly she heard a tap on her window. She was confused by this and went to see what was happening.

"Hu falcon, what are you doing here." He screeched as he kept tapping the window with his beak. Nona became shocked by that but opened up her window as the bird landed on her arm, making her jump slightly but suddenly its eyes began to play a holographic image of the ninja's capture. "Gasp. Oh no, not good, not good at all!" she panicked slightly and began to run out screaming "The ninja are caught by the serpentine!" her voice carried across the monastery informing everyone who rushed to the main room.

Wu was the first to ask saying "Nona what are you…." He was shocked though to see the falcon on her arm giving her time to say "Look the falcon has a video." The falcon replied the hologram, everyone became worried by this. Nya said "I'll get my exo-suite. I should be able to bust them out." Wu then said "They have captured you before even with your exo-suit Nya. You cannot go alone."

Pixal then said "Then I shall go with her." Garmadon then said "No Pixal you are not yet trained enough. And have not unlocked your could be elemental abilities. Stay here where I can train you. Meanwhile I think Nona should go." "What!" they all said shocked but Wu who said "I agree with my brother. Nona we saw what you did on the course. The only way for you to unleash your abilities is with action. You need a situation that will bring your full potential out."

Nona nodded saying "I think you might be right. When they left I felt I should go, that maybe it was the animal ready to be unleashed. I had a dream last night and I think I know what animal it is." Wu then said "Then go but be careful." The two nodded and rushed off to Nya's exo-suit. Nona clung on to the extra seat, she didn't feel very safe, like as if she was going to go on a roller coaster ride. Nona prayed they be okay and that the mission would go well. Nya didn't notice her worry too focused on the mission and they soon rushed off. Nona screamed not really enjoying the ride.

Pixal looked sadly as she saw them fly off and sighed. She wanted to go, she worried for the others. Especially for her brother and Lloyd. She blushed at the last part. She remembered last night as they were watched Ritz Donagan movies.

**Flash back**

_Lloyd and Pixal sat on the couch comfortably as they watched the movie. She believed it was the seventh one. They came to the part where Ritz Donagan was told by Bad Vaz that he was his father. At the anguish cry Pixal looked to Lloyd and asked "Lloyd were you as anguished about your father being evil." _

_Lloyd looked surprised but said "Not at first. I didn't know any better. But when I found out I was the one with all the elemental powers. I felt sad, I didn't scream but I felt like crying but I didn't dare do it in front of them all." Lloyd suddenly blushed, he never told anyone that. _

_Pixal nodded saying "I felt the same when Popa was being controlled by Pythor. I was sad that he was used against his will to do wrong." Lloyd then said "I guess we both have that in common. Beside Ritz Donagan movies." For some reason Pixal felt a small chuckle erupt from her thought and said "I do not understand how you can make the situation funny when we talk of something so sad?" _

_Lloyd smiled saying "I guess because I had a rough life, it was something I had to learn to do to keep going." They looked into each other eyes slightly blushing as Pixal said "Thank you Lloyd. You have given me something good to think about." _

**End Flashback**

Pixal suddenly had a determined look in her eyes as she rushed to the course to find Garmadon waiting there as he said "Are you ready?" She nodded saying "I am prepared." He nodded and said "Then go through the course." She nodded and rushed off to do as told.

Garmadon smiled at this. She and Lloyd would be good for each other. They were still so young. Lloyd because he was aged quickly and Pixal because she was barely built not long ago and because she had just become human. The two were somewhat serious but Lloyd was more laid back as Pixal was more structured. They could help balance each other out.

And from what he heard last night as they watched movies, they could talk to each other about their pain and how to deal with it. He smiled thinking 'I wonder how long it will take Wu to understand the same thing.' He chuckled at the thought as his brother never liked getting involved with such relationships after the incident with the two of them and Misako. He frowned though feeling sorry for having what his brother did not. But now at least he had a son and his smiled returned, but just a little.

**Wanted to put a little PixalxLloyd. Hope you all enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

Nona was grabbing her seat very tightly trying to also keep her mouth closed so they could ambush the snakes. She be no good as a ninja if she didn't learn how to be quite. But it was just so hard when you were freaking out about falling out of your chair while over who knows how many feet in the air.

Something went through her mind though, part of her dream, she had jumped out of a tree and then she woke up. She wondered though why had she jumped out of it and why was she not afraid? Suddenly Nya said "We're about to land. Are you ready?" She nodded as Nya began to start going down. Oh she hoped she never have to do this again.

Before this though the ninja where in the venge stone cave cell. Kai was very frustrated, and showed it as he walked back and forth punching the bars once in a while to find a week point and get out. So far nothing. Jay then growled "This is all your fault Cole." "My fault?" "Yeah you're the one that ran into me. If you hadn't of done that then we wouldn't…."

Lloyd yelled "Stop it! Would you guys quit it? We'll never get out with you guys constantly fighting." Cole said "Well he started it." Kai then said "I don't care you started it, I'll end it." Zane then said "Brother please stop we must stay focused on the task at hand."

Unknown to them that Skales had been watching. He was enjoying the ninja fighting each other but then the white one interfered. He wondered though, what would happen if the white ninja wasn't around? Would that mean the ninja would crumble, from the information his men got they almost did after his after his supposed death.

He smiled crookedly as he said to Skalador "Bring out the white one and hold him tight as you can." He then said to Fangtome "Make sure to tie him up quickly with venge stone chains as he comes out." The two nodded and took their positions.

As the ninja kept talking of how to escape, Zane sighed, he wondered what to do. They needed a plan but they could all barely cooperate. Suddenly they felt the earth under them quake and "Ah!" he yelled as he was suddenly wrapped around with a black tail of the constrictia general saying "Skales wants to see you ice pop."

Kia yelled" Oh no you don't!" the ninja charge to attack but Skaldor had quickly dug under and out back outside the cage, Zane wanted to use his powers to escape but Fangtom hurriedly put chains on his hands made of venge stone to stop his powers. Zane struggled with them but could not get loos. Skales slithered up to him as he was held tight by Skalador and said "Now white ninja. I heard you had a funeral, too bad it had gone to waist. Let fix that now shall we."

He raised his staff ready to give a lethal blow. "NO!" they guys watched in horror, they had just gotten their brother back they would not lose him again, they all shoved against the bars to bring it down only managing to shake them.

Above them Nya and Nona saw this. Nya said "Gasp, Oh no Zane!" Nona's eyes widened at this, Zane, her friend was about to be stabbed. He had treated her so kindly and had helped her with these awful creatures. She would not let them hurt him. Something in her clicked and she did something insane. She undid her belt and jumped down form the exo-suit. Nya screamed "Nona what are you doing!"

She didn't respond as her eyes took in her target, the leader of the hypnobyr who held his staff up high ready to bring it down on the white ninja. Soon claws un-shed from her hand, and her canines became sharp and long. As she felt the wind rush past her and the adrenaline kick in she yowled.

The snakes and ninja heard this call, confusing them. Skales looked up to see what had made this noise, in that moment Nona shoved her hands into the hypnobrys chest and dug her feet into his stomach. Skales yelled in pain and shock as he fell down and Zane's eyes enlarged in shock as he said "Nona?" right there in front of him Nona had pinned down the general her teeth snarling at him.

Manny where in so much shock that Zane took the opportunity to escape the constricti's hold, now that he was distracted, and loosened his body to get out of his grip. This confused the black snake as Zane gave an upper kick to his face knocking him away. The ninja cheered at that as suddenly Nya came and threw her arm at several snakes knocking them out or making them run off.

She then turned to the ninja and broke the cage so they could escape. The guys cheered at this as Cole said "Come on boys let's show them what we got." And so they rushed into battle. Kai going up to Zane to cut off his cuffs. He nodded his thanks and went to go help Nona.

Nona meanwhile was still snarling at the hypnobry, the creature shocked out of its wits saying "What are you?" She snarled saying "Forgot about me already." He took a closer look and found that it was the same human that had helped the white ninja fight one of his men and the one they held hostage at the museum yesterday. He hissed saying "And what are you doing here!"

"Helping my friends." She brought up a hand to slash at him but he lunged at her making her flip on her back ready to bite at her but she still slapped his mouth, leaving a few scars and making him recoil in pain. Zane rushed at that moment and shot at the snakes making him fall off of the girl and said "Leave my friend alone."

He came up and helped Nona up to her feet. She aid "Thanks Zane's. But I got him." He took a battle stance and said "You mean we have him." She smiled at him and took a battle stance as well as they rushed forward together to take down their enemy.

Skales shook his heads at this, so the two wanted to fight, let them, he jumped back up strait and hissed as he rattled his tail ready to fight the two.

Nona and Zane rushed in as one, Zane had his shurekans raised as Nona held her claws up ready to fight. As they rushed at their enemy, one jumping over their enemy as the other distracted him, this became a sort of dance that repeated over and over.

The two ninja getting a hit at the snake every once in a while. With this the snake became frustrated, unable to defend himself only able to block their attacks by one but to only be hit by the other, his anger boiled as he yelled "Retreat!" knowing this battle had been lost.

The constricti took their cue and dug holes for escaped, the black general grabbing the red eyed one to flee. Nona yelled as they retreated "That's right you better run!" the ninja cheered at this and rushed to the two who had battled the general and Kia asked "Are you okay Zane." He nodded and said I am fine thank you."

Jay turned to Nona saying "That was sick, how did you do that?" she smiled saying "First with God's help. And because I realized what animal I had to unleash." Lloyd then asked "What animal was that?" she pointed to her shirt saying "A cat."


End file.
